Love Hina: Reincarnated Soul
by namaru
Summary: Shinobu is attacked one night and brings her rescuer back to the Hinata. What will the others think of him and why does he carry a whip and gauntlet?
1. Enter the Killer

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina and Castlevania crossover. Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu,Castlevania is the property of Konami, accept for Gabriel Belmont he's mine.

**CAHPTER ONE: ENTER THE KILLER**

It was a beautiful sunny day in the quaint town of Hinata, well quaint as it can be around this place. The sky was clear and blue but as is the norm here the faint image of Keitaro Urashima can be seen sailing through the sky away fom the Hinata apartments.

One must wonder what the young manager of the all girls dorm did this time to be sent into LEO, without a doubt it was probably his own clumsiness and bad luck, but that is not the focus of our tale. No our story focuses on one of the residents of the Hinata, one Shinobu Maehara, she is the resident cook here and one hell of a cook at that, as is quite common for her she is quite worried about poor Keitaro, being that he's been sent skyward once again by Naru Narusegawa for triping and falling into her.

Shinobu wishes her sempai Keitaro wasn't treated so harshley by the others like he is but she is far to scared to realy speak up about it.

In any case though she hopes Keitaro isn't badly hurt, even though most at the Hinata see him as immortal she goes about her daily routine.

Later on after dinner has come and gone Shinbou decides to talk a little walk into town.

She decides to stop at a book store and pick up a book she had meaning to get. As she leaves the store she passes by an ally, when suddenly a pair of hands reaches out and grabs her covering her mouth to prevent any screaming and drags herin to the dark alley.

Shinobu can't get a good lok at her attackers face because of the shadows but can tell by his grip that he is very strong. Her attacker begins to lick her throat and grope her while telling her that he intends to rape and kill her, Shinobu is scared for her life as she prays to be saved, suddnely she fells the attacker tearing at her dress trying to get it off.

She then feels something sharp at her throat she closesher eyes as she cries, her attacker just laughs enjoying her suffering and tells her "Don't worry baby youll feel real good soon I promise".Suddenly as he raises his hand to rip her dress all the way off a dagger flies out of nowhere striking him in the hand the attacker whinces in pain and turns around to see where the dagger came from.

Out of the shadows steps a young man probably no more than 17, he is fairly tall with short bloned hair and pale blue eyes, he is wearing a rather odd outfit black boots and pants with an arcahic sleevlessovercoat, but this is not what truly stands out. What stands out is the metal gauntlet on his left hand and the whip he's holding in his right.

"Who the fuck are you you little twit?" the man speaks as he tosses Shinobu to the wall, "Interuppting my fun like that". The young man smirked,"Me oh I'm just the person whose going too kill you...**VAMPIRE SCUM!"**

With speed she had only seen from Motoko, Shinobu watched as theyoung man ran at her attacker striking him with the whip 3 times striking the ground sending him in the air in a small geyser of energy rising after him with the whip striking him again then bring the whip down on the attacker once more driving him to the ground and sending a wave of enrgy down the alley.

Just as quickly the man slams his fist into the ground shouting" CROSS BLAZER", energy risees from the ground in the shape of a cross around him once it has dissipated Shinobu is shocked to see her attackers body crumble into a pile of dust and be carried away on the wind.

The young man puts his whip back on his belt," Man the vampires in Japan are pretty weak I've never had a kill that easy.", he says. Then he realises that he should be seeing to the girl the vampire had.

He turns to see her crying with her hands around her knees," Are you okay miss ?"he says" I'm here to help, you don't have to be scared that monster won't hurt you or anyone ever again." he says in a calm an reasuring voice." Oh man he really tore your clothes up didn't he, here wear my coat." he says while handing it to her" can't let you walk around like that now can we. "

Shinobu putshis coat on and thanks him, she now gets a good look at him, he is very attractive she can't help but stare at him. "Something wrong your staring at meI know foreigners aren't to commonly seen here and all", but before he could continue Shinobu blushes a deep red and apologizes.

" Auuu I'm so sorry for stareing at you thank you for saving me." " No problem just doing my job." he says." What do you mean your job?" Shinobu asks him,"Well this may be hard for you to believe butt keep an open mind considering what you just saw...I am a Vampire Hunter and the man who attacked you was a vampire."

Shinobu didn't want to believe him but she had seen some strange things since coming to the Hinata apartments so she was inclined to take his word.

"I must thank you again for saving me but I have no way of repaying you"," There's no need to repay me I'm just glad your all right." he said with a smile that made Shinobu feel much better.

"Listen the streets aren't safe at this time of night so why don't I escort you home you'll be quite safe with me I promise.", Shinobu blushed slightley and nodded yes. They left the alley and the young man picked up his duffle bag at the entrance of the alley," Well lead the way miss,ummm what's your name anyway if I may ask."

"My name is Shinobu, Shinobu Maehara." she said. "It is a pleasure to meet you Shinobu my name is Gabriel, Gabriel Belmont." he says with a formal bow, "Likewise." says Shinobu, As they walk Gabriel can't help but think how pretty Shinobu is ( whoa Gabe don't be thinking about how cute she is and focus on getting her home safely ). Soon they arive at a large set of steps, "So you live all the way at the top of that stairway huh you must get pretty good execise."he jokes causing Shinobu to giggle, "Yes I suppose so." she says soon the reach the top revealing a large aprtment building.

It is old but quite beautiful," Wow this is your home nice." Gabriel says, "Yes welcome to the Hinata apartments." she says." Wait did you say the Hinata,I was looking for this place." he said." Really why?"asks Shinobu. "Well I have a letter for the manager from Hina Urashima." he said. "A letter for Keitaro.", Shinobu says "Well I can introduce you to him.", "Really thanks I'd appreciate it." " It's no trouble at all it's the least I can do for saving me." she says.

As they enter the door Kitsune is there to meet them. "Where have you been Shinobu we were all worried about you." she says then notices Gabriel next to her.

"Well and who might you be Shinobu's secret boyfriend." she says causing them both to blush.

" Who 's at the door Kitsune?" a voice calls from upstairs," It's Shinobu." "Shinobu." the voice says in a relived tone as a young woman with long brown hair comes downstairs but as soon as she gets there and sees Gabriel with Shinobu she gives Gabriel a very unhappy look, "And who are you? Don't you know this is an all girls dorm." she asks. "Well no I didn't you see I was just escorting her home you see", but before he could finish the young woman interrupts" Don't give me any excuses you probably tricked her into bringing you here so you could peek at us. "

"No that's not it at all."," Naru who is this?" asks a young woman with long black hair wearing a gi and hakama." He's a pervert Motoko who ticked Shinobu into bringing him here so he could peek on us." says Naru. "What, then he shall taste my blade prepare to die vile lecherous male!"

Motoko slashes at Gabriel with her sword luckily he manages to push Shinobu out of harms way and dodge the attack, "What are you crazy or something im not a pervert!" " Don't lie all men are perverts at heart now stand still and take yourpunishment, Secret Technique Air Spliting Sword!", suddenly a wave of energy comes racing toward Gabriel who puts his gauntlet up to block the attack.

It hits him dead on, Motoko sheaths her sword "Well serves that pervert right.", then she saw Gabriel come out of the dust cluod the attack caused looking very angry and brandishing his whip. "Nice try but youll have to do better than that to beat me." he said, "No way he blocked my attack." Motoko says." How did you do that?" she asks," If you want to know." he says "**BEAT ME!** "

He lashes out with his whip grabing her by the leg causeing her to fall with a thud, "How dare you!" Naru yells as she winds up to deliver her famous Naru Punch but as she goes to punch him he simpley blocks her punch with his gauntlet causing quit a bit if pain as she cradles her hand. "Now listen here you two you had better stop attacking me before I 'm forced to hurt you and trust me I can." he says.

" Whats going on here?" a voice says it is Haruka with Keitaro. "This guy here is a pervert and he attacked us Haruka." says Naru, "Is this true?" Keitaro asks to Gabriel, "No it is not they attacked me I was just defending myself." Gabriel says. "Listen I was just escorting Shinobu here home after I saved her from an attacker."

"Really is this true Shinobu?" Keitaro asks, "Yes it is." she says "He saved me, my attacker was going to rape and kill me and he would have if Gabriel had not stopped him." she said as she began to cry. "Don't worry Shinobu.", Keitaro says" Your safe now, thank you for saving Shinobu." " Like I told her earlier it's my job, I'm also here to give a letter to the manager."

"Well I'm the manager." Keitaro says, "Your kidding right?" says Gabriel "Your the manager of an all girls dorm?" " It's kind of a long story." says Keitaro as he reads the letter. "Hey everyone it's from grandma Hina she's says hello and that she is doing well and hopes we are as well, and that she wants me to let Gabriel stay here while he is living in Japan." Everyone was quite suprised including Gabriel, "Well that was what she meant when she said she could help with finding a residence." Gabriel says. "Well Gabriel." says Keitaro "Welcome to the Hinata."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Thought I should enlighten you on exactly what Gabriel Belmont is capable of. If you've played Castlevania Lament of Innocence I draw heavily on that game for my characters skills and powers, so some of this may be familiar to those of you who have played it. So here's his Profile.

Name: Gabriel Belmont

Age: 17

Height: 6'1

Weight: 215 lb

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Sign: Aries

Blood Type: AB

Combat Skills

Extension: A combo attack with the whip. 4 hit

Draw Up: Draws in lightweight enemies for attack.

Vertical High: Tosses an enemy into the air by slamming the ground.

Rising Shot: Executed during "Verticle High" an upward attack during a jump.

Fast Rising: First attack becomes Rising Shot.

Spinning Blast: Executed during "Draw Up" slams whip energy into the ground while spinning a jump.

Energy Blast: Executed during "Rising Shot" slams whip energy into the groung after a rising shot. ( This was used on the vampire attacker.)

Sonic Edge: Unleashes sonic lashes in all directions.

A Exstinsion 1: A midair combo attack with the whip. 3 hit

A Exstinsion 2: A more advanced midair combo atack. 5 hit

Step Attack: An Attack during a Quick Step.

Falcon Claw: A diving kick from a double jump.

Quick Step: Moves quickly in a direction to possibly avoid attacks.

Quick Step 2: Takes further evasive action after a Quick Step.

Perfect Gaurd: Blocks most enemy attacks while gathering mystical energy.

Subweapon Attacks

**KNIFE**

Orb Attack Effect

None /Knife /Throws one knife quickly straight in front of Gabriel.

Blue /Needle Claws/ Causes sharp needles of energy to burst from the ground in a short line in front of Gabriel.

Red /Tripple Dagger /Three knives fly out from Gabriel's hand directly in front of him in quick succession.

Purple /Magic Missle/ A series of energy knives blasts out to to automaticaly home in on a nearby enemy.

Green /Force Cannon /A quick blast of force for a long distance from Gabriel's hand.

Yellow /Astral Knife/ A ring of knives circles Gabriel for several seconds, and if enemies draw near one knife at a timedarts out to attack. Gabriel can concentrate to cause the radius of the circle to grow larger.

White /Spread Gun/ A blast of energy shoots out from Gabriel's hand and spreads out into a damaging sphere a short distance away.

Black /Blade Serpent/ A damaging chain appears and circles through the air for several seconds, homing in on enemies and weaving in and out to damage them until the effect disappears.

**AXE **

Orb /Attack/ Effect

None/ Axe/ Sends a pair of axes spiraling out in a figure-eight pattern for some distance in front of Gabriel.

Blue /Spinning Edge/ Sends a large axe boomeranging a short distance in front of Gabriel and back.

Red /Spiral Axe/ A large ring of Axes travels out in all directions from Gabriel, damaging foes as they pass.

Purple /Axe Tornadoe/ Axes whirl in a large cyclone around Gabriel's location, for three seconds, then vanish.

Green /Hi-Speed Edge/ An axe blade appears in front of Gabriel and he makes a quick dash straight in the direction that he is facing, damaging enemies that he strikes.

Yellow/ Spirit Ripper/ Three small yellow axes dart around Gabriel whenever he moves for several seconds, darting out to attack any enemies that come close.

White/ Axe Trap/ A ring of axes spirals around Gabriel as he releases them, remaining in place as he moves around to damage enemies that wander through. They last for several seconds.

Black/ Rapid Slash/ Gabriel performs a rapid series of slashes straight in front of him for a few seconds.

**HOLY WATER**

Orb /Attack/ Effect

None /Holy Water/ Throws holy energy in an arc just in front of Gabriel.

Blue /Energy Geyser /Causes bursts of holy energy to rise up in a line in front of Gabriel uintil striking a wall or other barrier.

Red /Roaring Flames/ Gabriel throws flaming holy energy around him in a complete circle.

Purple /Cross Blazer /Gabriel slams his fist into the ground and summons a brief cross of holy energy on the floor around him.

Green /Flame Sparks /Throws a ball of holy energy through the air in front of Gabriel, until it strikes the ground and explodes in a shower of energy.

Yellow /Holy Symbol /A holy symbol is drawn on the ground where Gabriel stood, remaining in place for some seconds to damage enemies in its path.

White/ Aqua Disk /A brief spray of holy water is thrown into the air in a disk surrounding Gabriel.

Black /Energy Wave/ A wave of enrgy is thrown into the ground where it lasts for a short period of time, automatically homing in on one enemy at a time and damaging it periodically until the effect runs out.

**CROSS**

Orb/ Attack /Effect

None/ Cross /Summons forth a pair of crosses which rotate around Gabriel and damage any foes that come near, lasts ten seconds.

Blue /Divine Cross /A large cross appears directly in fron of Gabriel, and moves along with him for ten seconds.

Red /Double Cross/ A group of crosses appears to swarm around Gabriel protectively for ten seconds.

Purple /Michael's Sword/ A large cross appears at the location of the nearest enemy and remains stationary, continuing to damage any foes that touch it for several.

Green /Holy Light /A cross appears in front of Gabriel and then travels in a straight path away from him, damaging enemies in its path.

Yellow /Grand Cross /Gabriel rises into the air as a large pair of yellow crosses swirls around him.

White /Agnea/ A quick burst of holy energy emits from Gabriel's raised fist, striking all around like electricity.

Black /Six Saints /A ring of six crosses appears in the air above Gabriel's head,releasing bursts of energy out to all sides for five seconds.

**CRYSTAL**

Orb/ Attack/ Effect

None /Crystal/ Releases a small crystal that remains where it was deposited for five seconds, at which point it explodes, damaging nearby creatures.

Blue/ Hail Crystal /A large crystal slams into the ground a short distance in front of Gabriel, then explodes after a second.

Red/ Mash Crystal /A crystal appears at Gabriel's location and remains stationary for seven seconds, at which point it explodes.

Purple /Shatter Plane /A crystalline plane appears throughout the entire room and then shatters, damaging every enemy.

Green /Drain Stone /A crystal travels out in front of Gabriel to damage an enemy, and transfer some of its health to Gabriel.

Yellow /Satellite /A ring of crystals appears around Gabriel, damaging enemies that stray into them. At the end of several seconds they shoot off in seperate directions to damage anything in their path.

White /Judgement /Great blasts of energy rain down to damage all enemies over the course of four seconds.

Black /Vanish Storm/ A cloud of crystalline enrgy consumes a linear area in front of Gabriel, damaging enemies trapped within over the course of four seconds.


	2. Intoductions and the history of the Belm...

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I apolagize for the way the first chapter looks, it uploaded that way.I have fixed chapter one and it looks much better.

**CHAPTER TWO: INRODUCTIONS AND THE HISTORY OF THE BELMONTS**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu , Castlevania and all related Characters are the property of Konami. Accept for Nicholas and Gabriel Belmont they're mine.

"Now wait just a minute Urashima." says Motoko "You can't just let him stay here we no nothing about him, plus he is obviousley a pervert even if he says he saved Shinobu." "Listen Keitaro I don't want to cause problems here so I'll just be on my way." said Gabriel.

Suddenly out of no where Su appears," Hiyas who are you a new playmate? "

Gabriel sweatdrops unsure of what to think of the young girl who appeared before him, "Not quite I'm afraid." he says.

"I was just escorting your friend home and delivering a letter to your manager. Seeing as I have done such my business is done good bye it was nice to meet you all." he said, "Hold it there." says Keitaro "I said you're welcome to stay here and that is final you saved Shinobu after all and if granny says you're ok then you're ok in my book."

"Keitaro you idiot!" says Naru "You can't let him stay this is an all girls dorm."," Now calm down Naru." says Keitaro "He's got no where else to go so he stays understood.", Naru nods "Fine but I've got my eye on you so no perverted acts or else got it?" she says " Yes I to shall be watching you." says Motoko as she and Naru head upstairs.

" My friendly aren't they." Gabriel says, "Don't worry their really very nice once you get to know them." Keitaro says. " Well it's getting pretty late why don't we all get some sleep and we'll properly introduce ourselves in the morning." said Keitaro, "Yeah we could all use a good nights sleep." says Kitsune.

" Umm good night Gabriel." says Shinobu as she heads upstairs, "Good night to you as well Shinobu and pleasent dreams." said Gabriel. "Well Gabriel youll be staying in my room tonight if thats ok with you?" says Keitaro, "No that's fine with me." says Gabriel as he follows Keitaro.

When they reach the managers room Keitaro takes out a futon and a pillow for Gabriel and lays them on the floor" Here you go." says Keitaro. "Thank you once again for your hospitality and good night." Gabriel says as he gets into the futon.

The night passes by quietly and Gabriel awakens early in the morning and finds his way to the laundry deck and decides to do a little training, shortly after Motoko also awakens to begin her morning training only to discover Gabriel already there . She stands and watches him from the shadows remaining still and making no sound as he trains she now takes the time to notice just how skilled of a warrior he is.

She watches him for about ten minutes until he speaks, "You can stop spying on me now I've known you were there the whole time." he says. "I'm very sorry for watching you like that." she says "It's just I was enthralled by the way you moved and used that whip, you are very skilled I can tell."

"Thanks but if you're wanting to train I can leave." he says," No stay I have a few questions for you." " Ok ask away", "How did you cancel out my attack last night and how did you know I was watching you?" she asks.

"Well as to how I stopped your attack I didn't cancel it out per say, more like I absorbed it and as to how I knew you were there, I'm very aware of my surroundings at all times as part of my job." " Your job, explain." " Well you see I'm a vampire hunter, thats why I knew, have to be good at finding my prey, no? "

"That would explain it I to train to fight monsters like you." she says, "Yeah I know you use the Shimeiryu style of swordsmanship am I right?" " Yes but how did you know?" " My family knows alought about those who make it their business to combat the creatures of the night."

"Well I hope that answers your questions I guess I'll let you get to your training, although I don't suppose you could tell me were the bath is I need to get cleaned up." " Oh of course.", she gives him the directions, "Well thank you I guess I'll see you at breakfast." he says as he leaves.

"Perhaps I judged him to quickly he seems nice enough and he is very cute." she thinks to herself, "What am I thinking? He is a male and a pervert I should focus on my training." she says with a blush.

After breakfast Keitaro calls everyone into the main room." Alright everyone time for the introductions, starting from my left this is Mitsune Konno", "Pleased to meet you and call me Kitsune.", Kaolla Su," Hi can we play later?", Motoko Aoyama, "Pleased to make your aquaintance.", my girlfriend Naru Narusegawa, "Hello.", my aunt Haruka Urashima, "Nice to meet you.", and Shinobu Maehara, "Hello I hope you enjoy it here?", and I am Keitaro Urashima."

"Pleased to meet you all I am Gabriel Belmont, I look forward to getting to know all of you better." " Now that we know each other says Keitaro tell us why you're here." "Well the reason I'm here is to finish high school and to learn more about the different traditions that combat monsters." says Gabriel, everyone save Shinobu and Motoko give him an odd look as if not nowing to take him seriously or not.

"You're joking right?" asks Kitsune, "No I'm quite serious my family has been hunting the creatures of the night since 1094 when my ancestor Leon Belmont swore that we would hunt the night." ' So your family has been hunting monsters and stuff for more than 900 years." asks Naru.

"Yes we have though we mostly hunt vampires.", "You mean like Dracula?" asks Su. "That's right my family has been fighting Dracula for centuries." said Gabriel. " Could you tell us a bit more about your family?" asks Motoko "I would like to here about them."

" I don't see why not." says Gabriel, Well it began in 1094 when Leon Belmont entered the forest called Eternal Night to rescue his fiance Sara Trantoul from the vampire Walter Bernhard. He gave up everything to saver her his land and title, he went alone with only a dagger and his courage.

When he entered the forest he met an old man named Rinaldo Gandolfi, who decided to help Leon, Rinaldo was an alchemist and gave him a magic whip to use as a weapon he also enchanted Leon's gauntlet allowing him to absorb energy from certain attacks and use magical relics.

Rinaldo would also give him information and sell him healing potions and other helpful items. Thus armed he entered the castle but he couldn't get to Walter without breaking the seal on the doors that lead to the main area of the castle, he had to defeat five powerful monsters in order to break the seal.

He faced an Undead Parasite, the legendary monster Medusa, a huge Golem, a Succubus who took the form of Sara to try and trick him, and the rebellious vampire Joachim Armster. From each monster he gained a spell orb that allowed him to use many special attacks, after breaking the seal on the door he entered the main area of the castle only to be greeted by Walter who returned Sara as a gift for getting as far as he had, he then tried to attack Walter but the whip had no effect.

Walter laughed and said he'll be waiting in the highest tower if Leon could make it there alive, Leon took Sara to Rinaldo's cottage but the barrier surrounding the cottage reacted to Sara which meant she had been tainted by the vampire. Leon asked if there was a way to save her, there was he had to kill Walter but Leon told Rinaldo that the whip had no effect on Walter, Rinaldo told him the only way to kill Walter was if the whip gained its complete form. Leon asked how to do this, Rinaldo asked him one question." Can you kill that girl? "

They then heard a noise and assumed Sara had overheard them, she had. Leon told her he would save her but she knew he couldn't but if her death could save others from suffering her fate then her death would not be in vain, that was her final wish. So Rinaldo inacted a ritual for Leon to enter a blood covenant with Sara's soul, he struck her down with the whip and it became the Vampire Killer, bane to the creatures of the night.

He entered the castle to face Walter, with the Vampir Killer he shattered the Ebony Stone that was protecting him and soon defeated Walter, however afer his defeat Walter's soul was taken by Death the Grimm Reaper to be offered up to the king who weilded the Crimson Stone. That king was Leons friend Mathais Cronqvist who had told him of Sara's abduction, he revealed that he had orchrestrated every thing so that he could use Walter's soul to make himself stronger since he became a vampire.

Mathias had done this because he blamed God for the death of his wife Elizabetha and wanted to curse God for alll of eternity. He even offered leon imortallity but Leon refussed saying that the only way he could prove his love to Sara was by granting her final wish and that eternity without her would be nothing but emptiness.

Mathaias soon left but told Death to kill Leon, after an intense battle with Death, Leon emerged victorious, but Death told him that as long as his master survives he would rise from the dead , Leon told Death to give Mathias this message." You are a cursed beign and I will never forgive you this whip and my kinsmen will destroy you someday, from this day on the Belmont clan will hunt the night." Mathias went into hiding in foriegn lands and changed his name to Dracula. He later emerged proclaiming himself Lord of the Vampires, King of the Night.

" That is so sad what happened to Leon's fiance Sara.", Shinobu said. "Yes it is, but her sacrifice has saved many people from sharing her fate and for that I thank her for giving my family the power to save so many. She is every bit a hero to me as anyone in my family."

Anyway I'll continue my family's history. In 1450 it was Sonia Belmont who would be the first to fight and defeat Dracula. She also fell in love with the son of Dracula, Alucard. However the people of Romania feared the power she possesed and exiled my family from the country.

Some time later in 1476 Dracula was prematurley raised. " Wait a moment asks Naru what do you mean he was prematurley raised? I thought you said Sonia defeated him." " True I did but you see Dracula is so powerful he will rise from the dead every 100 years unless someone raises him ahead of time." " Well I guess that makes sense she said. "

So it was up to Trevor Belmont to stop Dracula and seal him and his castle. He wasn't alone though he was aided by three others the pirate Grant DaNasty, the sorceress Sypha Belnades, and Alucard, the son of Dracula. Together they defeated Dracula and my family was welcomed back to our homeland. However Dracula cursed my family to dream of the battles we would have with him.

Then in 1576 Dracula rose yet again this time it would be Christopher Belmont who would face him. He won, however Dracula barely survived and fifteen years later he kidnapped Christopher's son Soleiyu and brainwashed him. Thus christopher set out to save his son and defeat Dracula with a raging fury.

After another 100 years in 1691 Dracula rose again this time to be defeated by Simon Belmont, but as Dracula died he cursed Simon to slowly fall ill and die. So in 1698 Simon set out to end the curse but the only way to do this was to collect Dracula's body parts, raise him and burn his body. He did so and defeated Dracula yet again.

In 1748 my ancestor Juste Belmont would enter the castle to save his friend Lydie Erlanger along with his friend Maxim Kischine. Once they enter the castle though Maxim begins to act srangely, it is discovered that he collected the body parts of Dracula that Simon burned to prove his worth as a vampire hunter, but was possesed by Dracula and kidnapped Lydie so he could resurrect once again. In spite of this obstacle, Juste puts a stop to all of these plans.

In 1792 Dracula rose again this time kidnapping people from the village of Richter Belmont, inculding his girlfrien Annete Renard, her sister Maria, and several other villagers. Richter set forth on his long journey not knowing if things would turn out for the better. However when he rescued Maria, she swore she would become a vampire hunter too,and joined Richter on his quest.Together they freed all the captives, and slayed Dracula.

Four years later Richter mysteriously disappeared. Maria searched for him and eventualy entered the castle, but the return of the castle also woke Alucard,Dracula's son from his self imposed slumber. He to entered the castle to discern the problem and soon meet Maria.

It was then discovered that Richter had been placed under a spell by the Dark Priest Shaft so that he would fight for evil. Alucard freed Richter then entered the inverted castle, a bizarre world where evrything is turned upside down. He sought out Shaft, defeated him, and faced off against his father and sealed him once more.

"That Alucard guy sure does help your family alot." Kitsune says. "Yes he does and my family is proud to call him our ally. We like to think of him as a memeber of the family."

In 1852 Reinhart Schneider who despite the name is a member of the Belmont family, and Carrie Fernandez a descendent of Syph Belndes investigate missing children from the local village. They discover a frightened child named Malus, whom they attempt to help, only to learn that he is actually harboring the soul of Dracula within him. They defeat Dracula and peace is restored again.

In 1914 a witch accidently resurrected the vampire Elizabeth Bartley. She was in fact the niece of Dracula, and decided to try and raise him. Jhon Morris and his companion Eric Lecarde, who sought revenge against Bartley for killing his wife journeyed across Europe to try and stop Dracula from being raised. They were to late though but managed to defeat both Bartley and Dracula.

The last time my family fought Dracula was 10 years ago in 1992. My father Nicholas Belmont was the one to enter the castle he fought long and hard and finally came out on top and defeated Dracula.

"Well it would seem your family has had quite the history." said Haruka." Yes we have, and I am the latest Belmont to take up the duty of fighting the forces of darkness, and I swear that I will continue to fullfill the promise Leon made so long ago. "

"Wow!" yelled Su "Your family is so cool, their just like Motoko's family fighting monsters and saving the day." " Would you show me how to use a whip like you do?" "Please?" she asks while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no when you ask me like that?" he says. "I will but you had better take it seriously alright." " Okies." she says and gives him a crushing bear hug." Could you let go please I need to breathe " he says to Su.

"Sorry." she says, "Thats ok I'm fine." he replies. "Well now that you no about me and my family I hope that answers you questions." " Yes I think it does." says Keitaro "I think we'll all get along just fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have chores that need to get done.

"I have a Tea Shop to run as well." says Kitsune, " I have studying to do." says Naru," Got to go work om ny new mecha tama." says Su. "Well I need to go check on Seta." says Haruka," Well I have laundry to do." says Shinobu.

"Excuse me Gabriel." says Motoko." Yes, what can I do for you?" " Well I was wondering if you would like to train with me it would be more benificial if we actually fight someone else." " Sure." he says with a smile "It would be an honor to train with you. I'd love to see what your really capable of."

"Thank you." she says as she bows to him, "We may train after dinner tonight." " Ok not a problem." As she leaves Gabriel thinks to himself "These people are pretty nice I guess Naru, Motoko and I just got off on the wrong foot. I think I will like living here." he says with content smile on his face.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I got the history of the Belmonts from the Castlevania Dungeon. I left out Circle of the Moon and Legacy of Darkness because the stories don't involve the Belmont family, and in my story Aria of Sorrow will never happen. If your wondering what the Ebony and Crimson Stones are they were made with alchemy the Ebony Stone is what created the neverinding darkness that surrounded the forest and makes a vampire much stronger while the Crimson Stone uses the souls of vampires as power for its master, it also carries the curse of vampirism. I intend on bringing in other Love Hina characters in the future. Please read and review and go easy on me this is my first fanfic, please I beg of you.


	3. Settling in

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu,Castlevania and all related characters are the property of Konami,except for Gabriel Belmont he's mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I have fixed up the first two capters, so now they should be more readable.So let's get this show on the road, or I may have to send Death after all of you. Bet you didn't t know he was really my bitch and not Drac's did you?

**CHAPTER THREE: SETTLING IN **

Now that Gabriel has been officialy introduced to all the other residents he decides to take a look at the grounds of his new home. He takes a tour of the outside first "Wow the scenery here is very beautiful and the sakura petals drifting in the wind are so calming. I wonder if this is what heaven is like?" he thinks to himself. After awhile he comes across Keitaro as he is cleaning the windows.

"Hello Keitaro do you need any help?" he asks. Keitaro turns to him and speaks "Oh hi Gabriel thanks for the offer but thats fine I"ve got it, after all it's my job as manager to do this not yours." Then Keitaro realises something " Oh man I haven't had you sign the lease papers for a room yet. I am such an idiot." he says "That's quite alright Keitaro you can do that later I'm in no hurry, I'll just take a look around until your ready." Gabriel says. "Well that's good then 'll come find you later and we'll have you set up in no time." Keitaro tells him.

Gabriel continues on his tour of the Hinata and soon makes his way to the deck where Shinobu is currently hanging the laundry. Gabriel stands silently watching her, until he decides to speak "Hello Shinobu how are you doing?" he says. She turns around and smiles at him "I'm fine and how are you?" she says. "Good I've just been taking a tour of the Hinata." he says " So what do you think of it so far?" she asks.

"I like it , it sort of reminds me of my home." he says, "How does it remid you of your home?" she asks. "Well for starters the woods surrounding the building, my home is surrounded by woods to and the same calm atmosphere as well, though I wish we had cherry trees the bloosoms would be very beautiful there." he says. Shinobu giggles at this "I hate to tell you this but it's not always this calm here, trust me." she says, "What do you mean?" he asks "Don't worry you'll see soon enough." she says.

"Well until I do you don't mind if I help do you?" he asks, Shinobu blushes "Sure if you really want to." she says. As the two hang the clothes out they here something "Myuh." they turn aruond and see Tama the Hinata's pet turtle. Gabriel looks quite surprised at the sight of a flying turtle " Why is that turtle flying?" he asks. "Oh that's just Tama she's the Hinata's pet she is a rare hot spring turtle, she's really nice so don't worry." she says.

" I never said I was worried it's just I've seen alot but this is a first even for me." he says. "Tama this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is Tama he's a new resident here say hello." Shinobu says, "Myuh!" says Tama while raising a fliper in a greeting. "Hello to you to Tama it's a pleasure to meet you." Gabriel says with a smile. Tama flies over to Gabriel and lands on his shoulder and nuzzels him. "She seems to have taken a liking to you." Shinobu says, "Well I'm glad, I like you to Tama your the cutest turtle I have ever seen." Gabriel says while peting her. "Myuh." Tama says in response.

"Well you two I need to go get started on lunch so I'll see you in a bit." Shinobu says but as she turns to leave she fails to notice the clothes basket she had brought and trips on it, however with lightning reflexes Gabriel catches her in his arms. Their faces are mere inches apart and their closeness causes them both to blush. "Don't worry I've got you Shinobu, remember I said you're safe with me." he says, "Um thank you Gabriel but I really need to go now." she says as she quickly heads downstairs.

Gabriel simply stands there still blushing "Man she's so cute, I can't belive I was holding her like that." he thinks, "Ah man I need to cool down for a bit maybe I should keep looking around the Hinata. Yeah that should do it." he says to himself. "So Tama you want to come with me while I get to know this place?" he says. "Myuh" replies Tama, " Guess I'll take that as a yes." he says.The walk with around the Hinata with Tama in tow is relitively uneventful, until lunch that is.

At lunch Gabriel enters the dining room and takes a seat that just happens to be inbetween Shinobu and Motoko. "Well wasn't expecting to be between them but I am getting to sit next to Shinobu." he thinks. "So how was your tuor of the Hinata today?" asks Keitaro, "Oh it was quite nice acually I will definately enjoy staying here." Gabriel says. "Good after lunch I'll give you the lease papers to sign and show you to your room ok." says Keitaro, "That sounds fine to me." Gabriel replies.

"Hey Gabriel, will you begin showing me how to use a whip after you've signed the lease papers and is shown to your room?" Su asks, "Sure I will I said I would and I always keep my word but be ready this won't be easy you know." he says. "Don't you worry I'll be ready for anything you through at me!" she says while pumping her fist into the air. "Good I like your enthusiasm." Gabriel says.

Once everyone is done eating Shinobu begins to collect the plates. "Oh here Shinobu I'll help you with the dishes." says Keitaro, but being that this is Keitaro when he gets up he promptly trips landing right in Naru's breasts. "Keitaro, you idiot!" she yells while sending him through the roof with one of her trademark Naru Punches. "Oh no Keitaro! Why did you do that Naru?" Gabriel yells, "Cause he's a pervert!" she says. "Don't worry it happens all the time, besides Keitaro is immortal." points out Su.

"That's beside the point it was obvious he tripped, so that was toatally uncalled for. Anyway your supposed to be his girlfriend Naru you shouldn't treat him like that." Gabriel says. "Your right I shouldn't but it's just an old habit." says Naru, "Well I guess I'll help with the dishes instead." Gabriel says. "Man I guess that's what Shinobu meant by it not always being so calme here." he thinks, so Gabriel assists Shinobu with the dishes.

Once Keitaro returns from his little trip he and Gabriel go to the manager's room to fill out the necessary paperwork for leasing a rooom. "Well there all done. Welcome to the Hinata your going to be in room 202 Gabriel." says Keitaro, "Thank you once again for letting me stay here Keitaro." Gabriel says with a bow. "I guess I should go now and start giving Su her lessons on how to use a whip." Gabriel says "Well have fun and good luck,you'll need it." keitaro says.

So Gabriel and Su went outside to start her lessons. "Alright before we do anything we are going to do some stretching exercises so we don't pull any muscles." he says "Ok teach whatever you say." replies Su. After the exercise Gabriel begins to show Su one the most basic things with using a whip,how not to hit yourself while useing it.

Their first lesson is mostly this. "I hope that wasn't to boring for you Su but it's important for you to know how to not hurt yourself or others by accident with the whip." he said "That's ok it was pretty fun I thought.".

"I'm glad you had fun actually I think you should be able to learn quite easily. You're quite lithe and agile from what I've seen so that will help you aloght in the long run." he says with a smile. "Anyway I need to go take my things to my new room and unpack before dinner ok so I'll see you later." je says while leaving to go back inside, "Okies see you later Gabriel!" Su yells.

Gabriel gets his bag from Keitaro's room and heads for his room when he arrives he notices who he is staying next to, Shinobu. "What a coincidence." he thinks to himself. As he enters the room he just stands there for a moment and takes the sight all in. After a few minutes he begins unpacking his things. If someone was watching him right now they would be amazed at all the stuff he has in the duffle bag.

Besides a few pairs of clothes he has is all manner of what would be to most people antiques. He begins placing them on a shelf on one of the walls, they include a pair of chess pieces one black the other white, a crystal skull, an old water jar, a small hammer, an ornate sword, two jars of incense one red the other blue, a statue of an ancient god, and a wolf's foot.

He places more things on another shelf including a box inside of which are six rings and an earring, there are also three diffrent necklaces, two armbands, a glove with a place to set something, a jade mask, a brooch in the shape of a heart,and a coin with the number 10 on it. Besdie it he places a small patchwork doll, and a charm in the shape of a tanuki.

In his closet he places his clothes along with a blood red cape, and a belt with Japanese kanji on it. In a corner of the room he places suite of golden plate armor. "Well I think that should just about do it. Everything is put up." he says "Now I think it's about time for dinner." he said as he leaves the room.

Gabriel is the first to arive for dinner, soon after Keitaro and Naru arrive followed by Su and Motoko, with Kitsune comeing in last. Unlike lunch dinner goes by with no unexpected happenings. "That was a lovely meal Shinobu, your cooking is better than any I've ever tasted, even my mom's." Gabriel comments. This causes Shinobu to blush "Thank you very much,It's nice of you to say so." she says. "So Motoko are you ready for our training session?" Gabriel asks "Yes of course I'm ready we will meet out back in ten minutes be ready I won't go easy on you." she says "Nor shall I." he responds.

Ten minutes pass and everyone is gathered outside to watch the training match between the two warriors. Gabriel arives after preparing a few things in his room, Motoko arrives at about the same time. keitaro steps out between them "Ok you two I want a good clean fight and try not to do to much damage to the yard." he said "Very well." Gabriel and Motoko say in unison. "Alright then, Let's Get It On!" Keitaro yells and then returns to his seat.

Motoko starts out with a series of quick slashes with her sword but Gabriel either dodges or blocks them. "Come on you can do better than that can't you?" Gabriel asks "Just you watch Belmont,I haven't even warmed up yet!" Motoko replies with a smirk on her face. "Secret Technique Rock Spliting Sword!" she yells as a wave of enrgy comes toward Gabriel while tearing uop the ground but at the last moment he does a double jump high in to the air,

"Nice try but now it's my turn!" he yells as his foot is engulfed in energy as he executes an axe kick. Motoko barely dodges out of the way in time, but as she turns to face Gabriel he is already on the offensive as he strikes her with his Vertical High attack following after with a Rising Shot and ending with the Energy Blast. "So how'd you like my techniques?" he says, "They are very impressive indeed." she replies as she gets up. 'However you have yet to see the true power of the God's Cry School!" she says.

"Take this, Ultimate Technigue Shin Lightning Slash!" she yells as a lightning bolt strikes causing a large sphere of energy to radiate from the blast point. "Oh crap she's going all out, I'd better move while I can!" Gabriel thinks to himself as he runs from the blast at apparently inhuman speed just barely missing the attack. When the dust settles Gabriel is not in the large hole caused by Motoko's attack. "Where did he go?" Motoko thinks to herself. Suddenly she senses something but not soon enugh.

She is hit three times by Gabriels whip "Frezze!" he yells as the last strike connects, she then feels the overbearing cold and can't move as she drops to her knees. "I hope that cooled you down a bit. Now do you give up?" he says, "Yes I give up." she says sounding depressed. "Hey don't be so upset you're the first person other than my dad that could give me a good challenge, if anything you should be happy." he says as he gives her his hand to help her to her feet.

"Sorry she says it's just I'm not used to losing fights other than to my older sister or to Seta, but I am quite glad that I have someone to train with who is so skilled." she says now with a smile on her face. "I do have something I want ask you.How did you evade the Shin Lightning Slash and how did you make your whip emit that cold?" "Ah well you see I used a magical relic to make my self faster so I could run from the blast. As for the whip emitting the cold well you see when Leon went into the castle he fought and defeated three elementals, lighning, fire, and ice and added their essence to the Whp of Alchemy. So I can imbue the whip with the power of lightning, fire, or ice."

"I see that would make your whip a very versatile weapon." she says "Yeah those abilities are very handy against monsters that are vulnerable to a certain element." he replies. "Wow you two that was such a cool fight!" yells Su as she runs up to them, "Neither of you are hurt badly are you?" Shinobu asks with concern. "I'm fine though Motoko my remain rathernum feeling for an hour or so." Gabriel says. "So Motoko you want to spar together from now on?" he asks, "Yes I would like that very much." she says with a blush.

Everyone goes back inside after the fight is done and goes to either theie room or to the bath to get cleaned up and then go to bed. After Gabriel has his bath he returns to his room but can't sleep. So he decides to go to the roof for a while he takes a flute with him. Once on the roof he begins to play a very somber and peacful song, his playing can be heard by all the tenants of the Hinata and it gives them a peacful feeling as they listen.

After the song ends the other residents soon fall asleep. Gabriel then stands up and looks at the moon wondering just what things will happen to him while he stays here.

"Good night everyone and may you all have pleasent dreams this night." he whispers as he smiles contently before he heads back inside to go to bed.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Alright that's chapter three out of the way. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed this story so far and for giving me advice on how to make it better. Please tell me what you would like to see in the story, ok. Oh and about that axe kick Gabriel does during his match with Motoko, that's not a special attack, it's a standard attack that Leon uses in Lament of Innocence.The song he was playing on his flute is called Theme "From the Legend of Dracula" from the Castlevania Adventure on the Gameboy. Here also is a list of all those things he was putting up in his room. They are in the order they appeared in the story.

Relics

Black Bishop: Raises attack power temporarily.

White Bishop: Raises defense power temporarily

Crystal Skull: Can turn the user invisible.

Invincible Jar: Makes the user invincible for a time. (You should remember this from almost all the other Castlevania games.)

Little Hammer: Makes money when you hit an enemy.

Lucifer's Sword: Unleashes an attack wave.

Saisei Incense: Restores health.

Meditative Incense: Restores ki. (Actually it restores hearts but I'm just going to say that the hearts in the game represent ki.)

Svarog Statue: Causes flames to sprout in your footsteps.

Wolf's Foot: Lets you run much faster. Also allows you to jump farther. (This is the relic Gabriel used to get away from the Shin Lightning Slash.)

Accessories

Anti-Poison Ring: 75% chance of nullifying poison attacks.

Arctic Ring: Makes you more resistant to ice attacks.

Cleric's Ring: 75% chance of nullifying curse attacks.

Perseus Ring: 75% chance of nullifying petrification attacks.

Ring of Fire: Makes you more resistant to fire attacks.

Ring of Thunder: Makes you more resistant to lightning attacks.

Aroma Earring: Increases intelligence. (I'll bet Keitaro wishes he had one of these when he took the entrance exams for Tokyo U.)

Assassin Necklace: Lets you score a critical hit once in a while.

Brisingamen: Increases the usage time on relics.

Magnetic Necklace: Scattered money will be gathered automatically. Also improves blood circulation.

Draupnir: An arm band that improves attack power.

Megingjord: The less health you have, the greater the damage you inflict on your enemies.

Jewl Crush: A gloce that uses jewls to create different effects.

Jade Mask: Destroy candle stands while wearing this. (Doesn't sound to useful does it, but it's nice to have when your in Castlevania.)

Heart Brooch: Decreases the amount of ki used.

Coin of Happiness: A coin thta will increse your luck a little.

Sacrifical Doll: It will be destroyed in your place.

Raccon Charm: A charm that greatly increases luck.

Bloody Cape: Converts damage to ki.

Quigong Belt: Increases your constitusion.(This would be nice for Mutsumi wouldn't it.)

Armor

Solar plate: Magical sun plate that offers great protection.


	4. Meeting Mutsumi and a Dark Retribution

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the positive response q1120790. I think you might want to reread the first chapter,Shinobu's attacker was a vampire. Gabriel really stomped his ass to, and about your question to him thinking that Keitaro is a vampire well the Vampire Killer whip can sense vampires so if Keitaro was one wich he's not the whip would let Gabriel know. However Gabriel may be a little suspicious when I bring Kanako in and of course seeing as this story is a crossover with Castlevania he'll get his chance to enter the castle and face off against Dracula himself. Now on with the story." Oh what a horrible night to have a curse."

**CHAPTER FOUR: MEETING MUTSUMI AND A DARK RETRIBUTION**

It has only been a few days since Gabriel arrived at the Hinata but is begining to become very well liked by the other residents. His days so far are spent helping Keitaro and Shinobu with the chores around the apartments, teaching Su on the finer points of how tp use a whip, training with Motoko which they have made sure not to demolish the apartments, he has even helped Naru with studying though he admits some of what she is studying in collage is pretty confusing to him. So all in all he apeares to fit right in at the Hinata, though he is still not used to seeing Keitaro sent skyward from time to time.

On this particular day we see a young woman about 22 walking up the stairs towards the Hinat she has dark brown waist length hair, and she is carrying several bags of what appear to be watermelons. "Ara ara I hope everyone has been doing well while I've been gone?" she says. At this particular moment Gabriel is sweeping outside in front of the apartments, when he senses a presence "Someone is coming, I wonder who it is? They don't feel like a threat though." he thinks to himself, he then gets a good look at who it is that's coming up the stairs. "Wow she is very pretty, but then again all the women I've met as of late are incredibly attractive." he thinks, "Um excuse me miss but can I help you?" he asks.

"Oh why hello, and who are you?" she says with a smile on her face "I am Gabriel Belmont, a new resident here," he says. "Really I am to. My name is Mutsumi Otohime, it is a pleasure to meet you." she says just bfore she begins to faint but Gabriel quickly catches her, "Hey miss are you alright say something to me please. Oh no this is bad, someone come out here quick!" he yells. "What's the matter out here?" calls Keitaro as he rushes outside."This woman she fainted." replied Gabriel, "It's Mutsumi, come on bring her inside." Keitaro says.

Once they bring Mutsumi inside Gabriel lays her on the sofa as the others come to see what all the comotion is about. "What is all this noise about? I'm trying to study." Naru says "Oh sorry Naru but this woman she fainted." Gabriel replies. Naru along with the others recognises her "Mutsumi!" they all respond in unison. "Oh Gabriel don't worry about it Mutsumi faints all the time it's pretty normal for her." Naru says, "You mean it's normal?" he says.

"Yes she is Anemic." Naru says "Ah now I understand." Gabriel says."Oh why hello everyone, nice to see you again." Mutsumi says in her usual happy tone "Your awake Mutsumi it's nice to have you home." Keitaro says "It's good to be home but how did I get inside and where are my watermelons?" she asks. "Well as to how you got inside Gabriel caught you when you fainted and brought you inside, as for your watermelons I took them into the kitchen." Keitaro replies.

"Oh so you caught me, thank you very much." she says "No need for thanks I'm just glad you're alright." Gabriel says with a bow. "My but you are cute." Mutsumi says just before she kisses Gabriel full on the lips causeing him to blush. "Mutsumi what are you doing?!" the others yell. She then lets go of Gabriel who simply stands there dumbfounded. "Ara ara, I'm sorry but you were just so cute." she says while blushing. "Wow my first kiss." Gabriel thinks, of course that's the only thing going through his mind at the moment.

Of course two people in particular have very different thoughts going through their minds. Shinobu and Motoko who both have deep blushes on their faces are having the exact same thoughts "I can't belive Mutsumi kissed Gabriel. I'm so jealous, I wish I could kiss him. Oh no I shouldn't be thinking that!" both then turn around to hide their faces in embaressment, of course nobody has actually noticed. Keitaro in the meantime is trying to snap Gabriel out of his dazed state.

"Hey Gabriel snap out of it." Keitaro says while shaking him. "Oh sorry about that I guess I just kind of lost it for a minute." Gabriel replies "That's ok it happens." Keitaro says. At that very moment though Tama enters the room and lands on the head of her former owner. "Why hello Tama how have you been?" Mutsumi asks "Myuh myuh." the turtle replise "That's good, so how do you like Gabriel?" she asks.

"Hey Keitaro why is she talking to Tama as if she understands what she's saying?" Gabriel whispers,"Well she does understand Tama, so does Su." he replies."No kiding? Well now I think I've seen everything." he replies, "So he saved Shinobu's life huh, well that makes him a hero dosen't it." Mutsumi says. "Myuh nyuh myuh." replies Tama "Oh and he's also a vampire hunter, and he's beaten Motoko in a fight, and he's an acomplished musician. Ara ara he certainley has many talents dosen't he Tama."

"Myuh myuh." the turtle replies "Well now seeing as everything is fine now, I think we can all go about our business." replies Naru. "Yeah will you look at the time gota give Su her whip lesson, come on Su!" Gabriel says as he leaves "Yeah I get to learn some new techniques, by Mutsumi and I'll have you for supper later Tama!" Su says as she follows after Gabriel."Ara ara those two sure are in a hurry. I wonder where their off to?" Mutsumi says as everyone else simply stands there with sweatdrops on their foreheads.

After everyone has gone about their business after the incedent involving Mutsumi, Gabriel is outside with Su giving her lesson in the use of the whip. However his mind is not quite on the lesson as it would otherwise be. "Hey Gabriel what's wrong? You seem out of it." says Su "Huh, sorry Su it's just...oh never mind don't worry about it." he says. " I bet I know what's on your mind you're still thinking about that kiss Mutsumi gave you aren't you?"she says teasing him "No that's not it really." he says while blushing.

"Yes it is, I can see you blushing." she says "Uh I uh, hehehe." he responds "I'll bet that was your first kiss wasn't it?" she asks. "Well... yes it was." he says blushing even deeper "Hey don't worry about it Mutsumi kisses just about everyone it's a habit of hers. So tell me what did it fell like to kiss her?" Su asks " No way Su I can't it's really embarising." Gabriel replies. "Ah please tell me Gabriel I really want to know." Su says while hugging him.

"Alright already I'll tell you if you'll just stop!" he says " Okies!" Su replies. " Well let's see it was soft and warm and tasted faintley of watermelon.It was really nice actually." Gabriel says "Well then how about you kiss me Gabriel and you can tell me what it's like." Su says. "Thanks but no thanks Su if I did Naru and Motoko would probably try to kill me. Let's just get back to your lesson ok." he says very seriously "Ah your no fun but alright back to the lesson." she says.

When the lesson is over Su thanks Gabriel but gives him a kiss on the cheek as she leaves. This causes Gabriel to blush, as he goes indide to get cleaned up he thinks to himself about the days events so far. "I have been kissed twice today by both Mutsumi and Su, a girl has never really kissed me except my mom but that doesn't count. It sure did feel nice though when those two kissed me." he blushes at the memories."Man I need to get ahold of myself I'm supposed to be more in control of my emotions." he says while splashing cold water in his face.

Several hours pass and everyone gathers for dinner the meal continues as it normally does. Once dinner is over Gabriel offers to help with the dishe before having his sparring match with Motoko. The match comes and goes with Gabriel coming out the winner as he has in all the ir matches despite the thoughts on his mind. Motoko asks him if anything is wrong as she noticed he didn't seem as focused as he usualy is, Gabriel simply tells her it's nothing and not to worry about it.

When night has fallen most of the residents are in the living room enjoying each others company and playing some games, well every one but Gabriel who is in his room meditating. At the same time an extremely attractivre woman approaches the stairs of the Hinata she is dressed in a rather revealing blood red dress with long white hair that goes all the way down her back she seems to have an air of mystery about her. She smiles and lets out an evil laugh "Soon." she says as she ascends the stairs.

Once she reaches the top she approaches the door and nocks. Shinobu who was up going to get drinks answers the door "Hello may I help you?" she asks. "Why yes you see my car broke down I was wondering if I could come in and use your phone?" she asks "Oh of course come in and I'll show you to the phone." Shinobu replies. "My what a well mannered and pretty young girl you are." the woman comments "Oh thank you for saying so." Shinobu says with a smile.

"I can see why he wanted you now." she said while following Shinobu "What did you say?" Shinobu asks as she turns around to face the woman. What she saw though frightened her the womans eyes had gone from emerald green to a crimson red and she had a vicious smile on her face and Shinobu could also see her teeth she had famgs. "Eeek!" Shinobu screams as the woman grabs her in a fierce hold.

The others rush from the living room when they hear Shinobu's scream. "What's going on !" Keitaro yells, "Don't you dare make a move humans or I'll see to it that she suffers for it!" she says as she places a clawed hand to Shinobu's throat."Who are you and what do you want?" demands Keitaro, "I am Kiriko Kurohoshi and what I want is simple. I want for you and your little friend here to suffer for the death of my childe!" she says with a hiss. "We have no idea what you're talking about, so please let Shinobu go." begs Keitaro.

"You trully are a fool your pleading falls on deaf ears mortal." she says with a laugh. "Urashima she isn't human she is some kind of monster." Motoko says "Well what do we have here some kind of monster hunter?" Kiriko says. "I am Motoko Aoyama heir to the God's Cry school of swordsmanship, and I shall slay you vile creature!" she says while unsheathing her sword "Oh that's very funny you want to slay me do you. Well you'll have to get through them first foolish samurai wannabe!" she says as circles with arcane symbols appeare on the floor in front of Kiriko.

From the circles rise four dishevealed corpses emitting cold and two winged beigns that look like a cross between a man and a bird save with cloven feet. "Everyone get out of here now it is to dangerous!" Motoko yells as she dashes at the monsters while the others take cover. Motoko manages to take out two of the walking corpses but is hit with a blast of ice and cold from one of the winged creatures, she drops to her knees overtaken by the cold. "Hohohoho, what's the matter samurai are my servants to much for you?" Kiriko asks with an evil laugh.

"Damn you to hell!" Motoko says "My such language from a lady." Kiriko replies. "Please don't hurt my friends I'll go with you peacfully if that's what you want." Shinobu says "Oh how honorable of you to say so but no your friends will die along with you." says Kiriko. Suddenly out of no where the two remaining corpses fall to the ground crumbleing to dust while they burn. "Burn!" shouts an unseen voice as Kiriko watches her other two servants fall to their knees and evaporate into the air. "What the hell, who's there you'd better come out now or this girl will die!"

At that moment Gabriel appears in front of Motoko. "Gabriel but how?" she asks "Don't worry about that are you ok?" he asks. "I'm fine but Shinobu." she says "I'll handle it you stay with the others and protect them, alright?" he says, she nods in agreement. "You know if you're wanting revenge for your childe you have the wrong person. Because you see I'm the one who killed him not her." Gabriel says as he glares at Kiriko, "Really so you killed him? Well my dear seems this man has just delayed your death for a short time. You should thank him, you get a few more minutes of life." she says as she pushes Shinobu toward Gabriel.

"Shinobu listen I want you to stay with the others understand?" he asks "Yes." she replies. "Now before I kill you I want to know your name boy." Kiriko says "My name is Gabriel Belmont of the Belmont clan." he replies. "Well a member of the famous Belmont family of vampire hunters. I'll take great pleasure in killing you and I'll prove how weak your family is." she says "We shall see won't we. It's time for you to die monster. You don't belong in this world!" he yells. as he charges Kiriko for an attack.

"You think you can beat me? I am 150 years old you don't stand a chance against me!" she says as she fires several bolts of energy at Gabriel. "150 years old is that all.I have killed vampires twice your age lady!" he says while dogeing the energy bolts. He then executes a Fats Rising followed by an Energy Blast. "Aaahh you little brat that actually hurt. You will pay for that!" she yells as she rushes at Gabriel in an attempt to slash him with her claws. However Gabriel blocks at the last second.

"I will say this you're definatley stronger than your childe, he was pathetic!" Gabriel says with a smirk "You will die human!" Kiriko yells. "I've heard that before. Here why don't you try this. Grand Cross!" Gabriel shouts as he risees into the air while a pair of golden crosses swirl around him searing Kiriko's flesh. "Aaahhhh! Holy power, why you little..." but before she could finish speaking Gabriel strikes her with three strong blows from his whip. "How could a human like you be so strong?" Kiriko asks.

Gabriel raises his hand to the sky " You'll have plenty of time to think it over in hell vampire.Michael's Sword!" he yells as holy energy in the shape of a large cross appears on Kiriko. Gabriel then strikes out with the Vampire Killer and wraps it around her neck, pulling with all his might he removes her head from her neck, killing her. What is left of Kiriko crumbles to dust and simply drifts away.

Once the battle has ended everyone comes out from where they had taken cover. "It's ok everyone it's over she's dead." Gabriel says, Shinobu runs over to Gabriel and embraces him while crying into his chest"Oh Gabriel I was so scared I thought that we were all going to die!" she says. Gabriel places his hand under Shinobu's chin and lifts her head up gently, she looks into his eyes and feels the same comforting feeling she had when she first met him.

"I told you Shinobu you're safe with me around.I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." he says while holding her. "I sure hope this dosen't become a common occurence around here getting attacked by vampires and monsters." Kitsune says, the others agree with Kitsune on her comment. "Do not fear Kitsune if any monsters do attack Gabriel and I should be able to fend them off. Right Gabriel" says Motoko "Right Motoko. I will protect all of you." Gabriel says.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Alright chapter four is done that one was actually kind of hard. I have a bit of touble describing normal day to day scenes but find it easy to do action scenes, weird huh. Anyway to those of you who want to know what those monster servants of Kiriko's were the corpses were Frost Zombies and the winged creatures were Frost Demons from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Well please read and review and give me your opinions on who you think I should pair Gabriel up with cause personally I'm leaning towards Shinobu, but then again who can say. "The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night."


	5. Intermission

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**CHAPTER FIVE: INTERMISSION**

Hello there readers I am namaru Prince of Darkness, Scourge of Worlds, and a Love Hina and Castlevania fanboy. Seriously though as you can tell from the chapter title this is an intermission. I figured there were a few things I should clarify about this story that I forgot to, so sorry. This little tale takes place in the manga one year after volume 14 during the four years before the epilogue. This is mainly because that time period is free game for me to have the characters doing what I want without going against the cannon story. Here are the Hinata residents ages for reference as of 2002.

Keitaro: 23

Naru: 21

Shinobu: 16

Motoko: 19

Su: 17

Kitsune: 22

Mutsumi: 24 (Sorry I wrote her as being 22.)

Haruka: 30

Seta: ??? (I can't find anything on how old he is. How anoying. I'm guessing his 30's.)

Sarah: 11

Kanako: 18

Tsuruko: ??? (Yet again I have no clue as to her age. I'm thinking her mid to late 20's.)

Now all these characters will appear at some point in the story so don't worry about not seeing some of your favorite Love Hina characters. I also may bring in some of the characters of Castlevania besides the essentials such as Dracula and Death. Perhaps you would like to see an appearance by Alucard? Let me know what you think on that one? As for any other characters from Castlevania well that will be hard seeing as how everyone who kicked so much ass in those games is dead.

Now I know at least a few people probably don't like the fact that Gabriel can beat Motoko in a fight considering she is two years older than him but I have a good reason for this, and it's not just because that's what I wanted to happen in the story, far from it. Motoko may be two years older than Gabriel and been training in swordsmanship since she was very young but so has Gabriel. Also as far as I have remember in the manga it doesn't say anywhere that Motoko has gone out and actively fought monsters, but Gabriel has been since he was 14 so he has three years of life and death combats under his belt, a significant advantage.

That's not even taking into account the weapons that both he and Motoko favor she favors the sword he the whip. That sword of her's while a great weapon, don't get me wrong I love swords as a weapon as much as the next guy,but is best used up close to an enemy I mean it gives her little more than a two foot reach while Gabriel's whip gives him about an eight foot reach, but you're thinking she could just cut the whip with her sword when he swings at her. If it where a normal whip you'd be right but his whip is stronger than any normal sword could ever be.

Ah but now you might think that's unfair he has a magic weapon, but remember Keitaro gave Motoko the Hina blade so she's got a magic weapon to. Of course Motoko does have plenty of secret techniques to use but then again so does Gabriel with his many combat skills, but that combined with 40 different subweapon attacks gives him versatillity that and all the magic relics and accessories give him quite an advantage. Then again some might think isn't useing all that equipment like cheating?

To some yes to Gabriel it is not the job he has is extremley dangerous,after all for all his skill he is still only human, so any advantage he can get in a fight especially one against a monster he'll take. Personally I would like to have him fight at least once all the major fighters in Love Hina those fights would be hard to say who would win, against Kanako he stands a good chance, Seta that would be a cool one he has no special attacks that I have seen but he has so much combat experience that he would definately give Gabriel a hard time, Tsuruko would be his toughest in my opinion she's had years of training and combat experience coupled with the fact she is just damn scarry when she gets mad.

I also want to explain the name of the story Reincarnated Soul I got the name idea from the song title of the first stage in Castlevania: Bloodlines, there's another reason but if I told you now it would ruin the story so sorry. Also chapter one's title Enter the Killer I got the idea from a hard rock remix of the prolouge song of Castlevania 3 that had the same title by a musician named Goat, so please Goat don't get mad at me I think your music rocks. I also wish to ask if you would like to see any of the Hinata crew enter Castlevania with Gabriel when I finally bring the castle and it's master in.

Well that's about evrything I think, so until next time remember one thing. "I am beloved by the night. You shall know the meaning of true terror!"

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. For who I fight

**LOVE HINA:REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks for the feedback q1120790. To tell the truth the pairing of Motoko and Gabriel had crossed my mind they have a lot in common, both from families that combat monsters and are dedicated to the respective arts. I also feel kind of bad for you that you could never get into Castlevania. It's a great series with some damn hard games though, but to each his own. Now though on with the story. "For what profit is it to a man if he gains the world, and loses his own soul?" Matthew 16:26.

**CHAPTER SIX: FOR WHO I FIGHT**

It has been several weeks since the incident involving the vampire Kiriko and most everything has gone back to what passes for normal at the Hinata. Since then Gabriel has begun his final year of school, he is attending Kanagawa Prefectural High School the same school that Shinobu attends. Gabreil can't help but wonder about this "Coincidence or fate, I wonder?". In this time he has grown closer to the others especially Shinobu, in fact he has quite the crush on her though he is to scared to admit it.

However though all apears to be normal looks as we all know can be quite deceiving. Unbeknownst to the others though he has been sneaking out at night though why remains to be seen. As luck would have it though this night would prove to be enlightening to several people.

Night comes to the Hinata and the same old daily occurences continue, dinner with Gabriel helping Shinobu with the clean up so that he is able to be near her, followed by his daily spar with Motoko, and finishing up with homework and studying . The moon has long since risen and it is a full moon this evening the light it shines down on the Hinata give it an ethereal feel to those who care to pay atention coupled with the fog the apartments have an almost otherwordly look to them but is none the less a gorgeous sight to behold. Most everyone at this time though have already turned in for bed save for Gabriel and Keitaro who was doing some late night studying for Tokyo U.

Keitaro decided to take a short break and go downstairs and get a snack, but when he got to the kitchen he heard a noise. To his suprise it was Gabriel and he appeared to be readying to go somwhere, so he decides to speak up and ask where he is going. "Gabriel, what are you doing up right now and where are you going?" he says just loud enough to be heard.

"Oh Keitaro, I didn't think anyone was awake. Guess I've been caught. Can we step outside to talk I don't want to wake anyone up." Gabriel says "Sure I guess so." replies Keitaro. "Now tell me were you're going at this hour don't you have school tomorrow?" Keitaro asks "Yeah I know I have school in the morning but I have to go out." Gabriel says he stops for amoment and looks at the moon before he continues. "Listen Keitaro you remember the night I came here and how I rescued Shinobu. Well you see the person I rescued her from was a vampire I didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't belive me. That's not all though it's alll my fault that Kiriko attacked you guys the vampire that attacked Shinobu and Kiriko's childe were the same person." he says.

"I see but that doesn't explain why you're sneaking out." Keitaro says "I'm going out to patrol the town for vampires and the like, acually I've been doing it for a while now. I made a promise too protect you all and I entend on keeping that promise no matter what." Gabriel replied. "I think I understand now. You know you and I have some things in common." he says "Like what?' Gabriel asked.

"Well for starters you and I take promises very seriously and we allways follow through on them. Also the both of us would do anything for the people we care about especially the one person we love more than anyone else in the world." Keitaro says "What do you mean by that last part?" Gabriel asks. "You know I'm not quite as dense as alot of the people here think I am. You're doing this more than anything to protect Shinobu because you're in love with her aren't you?" Keitaro says. Gabriel blushed at Keitaro's question "Yes I am, I think that I have been since I first met her." Gabriel says.

"Now please don't go thinking I fell for her just because she's pretty, that's not why to me she is the most kind, gentle and inocent person I have erver known. When I look at her I can't help but think of her as an angel sent from heaven. Here to bring some light into this world of ours, that's why I couldn't bear for any harm to come to her." Gabriel says as he looks at the ground, "You know when I was about eight years old I asked my dad something. I asked why he was so strong, cause I wanted to be just like him slaying the monster and saving the day. Of course I was to young then to understand about my families job. Well he told me that the strength he had was something that everyone has in them, it wasn't the whip or anything like that it was his faith that he was doing what was right but it was mostly his love for my mom and I."

Gabriel looks up at the moon again and continues to speak "My dad told me that was where his real strength came from, he said that while he was battling Dracula all he could think of was my mom and I. If he didn't win then Dracula would have killed my mom and I and ended the Belmont line for all time then there would be no one who could have stopped him from plunging the world in to darkness and chaos. For my dad that simply was not an option and so in the end he won." a single tear fell down Gabriel's cheek as he thought of what his dad had told him.

"You see I feel as though as long as Shinobu is around there isn't anything I can't handle. I just wish I had the guts to tell her how I feel." he says. "Wow you sound just like me when ever I think about Naru, and don't worry I know how hard it is to tell someone how you feel." Keitaro said. For some reason Gabriel felt better after the talk with Keitaro "You really have a knack for helping people fell better you know that. This must be what having a heart to heart talk with an older brother is supposed to feel like." Gabriel says with a smile.

"Ah come on you're embarassing me I'm just doing my job as manager that's all." Keitaro replies 'Well you do one hell of a job if you ask me, but I need to get to patroling so I'll see you in the morning ok. Oh I have something else I want to ask please don't tell the others especially Shinobu I don't want them to worry, and if it's ok with you can I call you big brother cause that's what you feel like to me." Gabriel says. "Sure if you want to and I won't tell them alright. Hey you be careful out there." Keitaro says "Don't worry I always am." Gabriel says with a small laugh as he walks out into the night.

"To just think that someone his age is doing this kind of thing and all for the sake of his friends and for the sake of the one he loves. Gabriel whatever it is that fate has instore for you I think you'll handle it just fine.Well time to get back to my studies." Keitaro says to himself as walks back inside.

Later on as Gabriel is patroling the quite town of Hinata he thinks to himself about his talk earlier with Keitaro and what he should do about his feelings for Shinobu. "Ah man I can stare down vampires, demons and all other manner of monsters and not be scared but I'm terrified of telling Shinobu how I feel. I guess I'm scared she won't fell the same as me. What do I do? I'm just no good at something like this." he says to himself.

Suddenly Gabriel feels a presence nearby in the cemetary he was passing through. "Who's there come out and show yourself." he says "Now what is a stong handsome young man such as you doing in a cemetary at this time of night?" said a beautiful seductive voice. "That's my business not yours. Now who are you?" he asks. From out of the shadows of a tree a women walks, she is breathtakingly beautiful. She has short green hair and red eyes like rubies, the outfit she is wearing is quite revealing showing off her shapley legs and ample breasts, Gabriel feels as though he is under a spell.

"My name is Eve and I am here to make all of your problems go away and let you feel bliss." she says as she puts her hands on Gabriels cheeks to bring him in for a kiss.

"What is happening to me I don't want this and yet..." he thinks "Don't worry I'll make you feel wonderful very soon" she says. "No I won't do this you're not human! I know what you are, you're a succubus a demon that seduces men so you can steal their souls. Sorry but I'm not gonna be your next meal!" Gabriel says.

"My I can't belive you broke free from my spell, I like that. Your soul will be an excellent meal." she says as a pair of large bat wings sprouts from her back. "However my handsome one before I have you as my next meal let's play a bit first shall we." she says as she rises in the air. "You should have never tried to attack me demon. You're about to learn just how big of a mistake you've made." Gabriel says as he stirkes at her with his whip. "Burn!" he shouts as the whip now sheathed in flame strikes the succubus.

"Aahhh! You burned me you little brat. How did you know that I'm weak against fire?" she asks "Simple that's because I'm a vampire hunter and I know how to deal with beigns like you." he says as he executes a Fast Rising followed by an Energy Blast. "Aahh! Well lets see if you can hit me now guess which is the real me!" she yells as she splits into five mirror images. "Nice try but I know how to get around that too. Magic Missle!" he yells out with his hand stretched in the air as five knives of energy fly towards one of the mirror images.

"No how could you? This is not possible no one has ever done this before." she says "That's because you never fought a Belmont before. Now reurn to the hell you came from demon!" Gabriel yells as he strikes her one last time as she slips away into cloud of petals. Gabriel places his whip back on his belt and takes a momment to catch his breath. "Man I can't believe that my first time might have been with a demon. Glad I got loose from her spell. I think I'll get back to the Hinata, I've had enough for tonight." he says as he leaves the cemetary and heads back towards the Hinata.

When he gets back to the apartments he sneaks back into his room unnoticed or that's what he thought. However a certain Hot Springs Turtle had seen him leave and return she also overheard the conversation that Gabriel and Keitaro had. The next day passes by with no real problems but when Gabriel and Shinobu return home from school they arrive to a gathering of the tenants. Naru and Motoko give him a harsh stare and Gabriel can't help but wonder what he did to make those two upset.

"Hey guys what's up?" Gabriel asks in a jovial tone to try and lighten the mood, no such luck though. "Alright Gabriel we want to know why you have been sneaking out at night?" Naru asks "Yes we need to know if something is wrong and if if there is anything we can do to help." Motoko says in a very concerned voice. "What do you mean I'm not sneaking out at night I have no idea what you're talking about you must be mistaken." Gabriel says in a less than convincing tone.

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about. Tama told Mutsumi what you've been doing and she told us. So out with it!" Naru said in a rather upset tone. "Alright, I'll tell you why I've been sneaking out at night. I've been patroling the city for monsters so that I can protect you all just as I promised." Gabriel says sounding as if he were ashamed. "That's the reason but you shouldn't be going out like that alone what if something happened to you." Motoko says "Don't worry nothing will happen I can handle it." Gabriel says, he then hears something and turns to dee Shinobu about to start crying.

"You've been going out at night and risking geting yourself hurt or worse? Didn't you think about how we would feel if something did happen to you." Shinobu says with tears in her eyes as she grabs ahold of him and embraces him. "Please don't cry Shinobu I didn't want to make you upset but it was the only thing I could think of to keep you all safe. I'm sorry if I had you all worried, I won't go out any more if that's what you want ok." Gabriel says. "Do you promise I couldn't stand it if something happened to you Gabriel." Shinobu says.

"Oh Shinobu I..." however before Gabriel could say more they here a loud crash, amd everyone runs outside to see what happened. When they get outside the see a van crashed into a tree and turned on its side. "Oh my god I hope no one was hurt badly from that." Gabriel says. A man gets out of the van he is wearing a lab coat his face has blood rining down it but he has a smile on his face as if nothing was wrong with any of this.

"Oh sorry about that didn't watch were I was going." he says with a chuckle. "Seta!" everyone save Gabriel yells in unison. "Seta you idiot I told you to keep your eyes on the road." a womans voice called from inside the van "Yeah papa you've got to be more careful or you'll get sued." said another boice this one belonging to a young girl. The two other people climb out of the wrecked van one is Keitaro's aunt Haruka whom Gabriel met briefly the other is a young girl about 11 with long bonde hair who looked to be American to Gabriel. "Hi everybody how have you all been since I last saw you?" the man now identified as Seta asks, he is then struck by Haruka and he flys into a tree. "Shut up Seta." Haruka says in an annoyed voice.

**END CHAPTER 6**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Alright another chapter done that felt real good. Well you know I just couldn't make up my mind on who I wanted to pair up Gabriel with so I had to decide the chaotic way, I flipped a coin heads for Shinobu, tails for Motoko and it came up heads so Shinobu it is. Plus I finally introduced a coulpe more Love Hina characters Seta and Sarah, it should get intresting with those two around shouldn't it. You know I would have had this chapter done sooner if I hadn't had to play Castlevania: Symphony of the Night for four and a half hours straight but that game is so fun to bad my thumb hurts like hell now because of it but I did finish half the game though. Well if you have any questions or there is something you would like to see in the story just ask away and remember to read and review. "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets? But enough talk, have at you!"


	7. True Feelings Revealed and the Fight wit...

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Welcome back. Step into the shadows of the Hinata House you've returned back here to the Love Hina section to read another chapter of my story haven't you? Thanks for giving my story a chance. You know the only other Love Hina crossover with Castlevania didn't last but one chapter, people just didn't like it. I thought it was ok but that is neither here or there is it? Ah but I am getting ready in a few chapters to bring in the Demon Castle itself and its dread master. Won't that be fun? Muwahahahah! Of course there are other things yet to come befor the castle. Just wait and see. Oh yeah if you don't read my story I'll send Richter after you and you don't want mess with him now do you? "Hydro Storm when absolutely every monster in the room has to die. Except no substitutes."

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TRUE FEELINGS REVEALED AND THE FIGHT WITH SETA**

"Well everyone nice to see all you again." says Haruka in her usual emotionless tone "Sorry about Seta's poor driving he just won't learn to keep his eyes on the road."We know he needs to learn to drive more safely but wasn't hiting him like that a little extreme?" asks Keitaro. "Hmmm, possably. replies Haruka. By this time Seta has picked himself up and walked over to the others.

"I suppose I deserved that didn't I dear?" Seta says to Haruka "Yes you did." she replies. "You know I don't mean to be rude or anything but could you tell my who the two with your aunt are Keitaro?" Gabriel asks. "Of course let me introduce you. This is Seta Noriyasu he's my aunt's husband, and this is Sarah MacDougal Seta's adopted daughter." Keitaro says. "Well it's a pleasure to meet the both of you and to see you once again Haruka." Gabriel says while he bows.

"So who's this guy another dork like you Keitaro?" Sarah says with a smirk "Hey I am not a dork!" Keitaro says "You shouldn't go calling Keitaro a dork, he's not one and neither am I. You really should have more respect for your elders you know." Gabriel says. "Yeah right you look like a dork to me. So what's your name?" Sara asks "I will tell you my name, but only for the sake of being polite. I am Gabriel Belmont." he says. "Why don't we go inside to continue this conversation." Haruka says.

Everyone goes inside to the living room and sits down. "So Gabriel, Haruka has told me about you. You're here to finish school huh?" Seta says "Yes that is correct. Tell me Seta what is it that you do?" Gabriel asks. "Well I'm an archaeologist and a professor at Tokyo University. " Seta says "Wait a second you're an archaeologist. I just remembered something, about three years ago there was an archaeologist that visited my home city. He wanted to search the ruins of Castlevania, he asked my dad to be his guide since he heard he knew alot about it. My dad refused and told him not to go anywhere near the ruins or he would forceably remove him from the city. My dad later told me the archaeologist's name... Seta Noriyasu!" Gabriel said.

"So you're the son of Nicholas Belmont. Who would have thought. Yeah your dad wasn't happy about my wanting to search the ruins of that castle. Said stuff about there being monsters there and it beign an unholy place, so I decided not to. That and no one else in that city liked my idea either." Seta says "Of course not that place is dangerous even when it's nothing but ruins. Most people would have to be crazy to want to go in there." Gabriel replies. "It's not like my papa couldn't have handled it. He's an expert in Jeet Kun Do, he's the best." Sarah said.

"Even if your papa is an expert in Jeet Kun Do he would more than likely get killed if he went in there." Gabriel said "As if a dork like you would know." Sarah replies as she sticks her tounge out at Gabriel. "Listen to me Sarah and listen well! It is my families bussiness to know about that castle, we have entered it many times to battle what dwells within it's walls and none have left it unscared. Most people that have entered that place have died and never returned. You should be glad Seta never went in, I'm sure you would have been very sad had he died , wouldn't you?" Gabriel says.

"So you saying that your familiy are warriors or something?" Sarah asks "You could say that. We are more acurately vampire hunters." Gabriel says. "Well I see that what Haruka said about you being a vampire hunter is true. You must be quite the fighter then, I'd love to spar with you some time." Seta says "It would be my pleasure to spar with you Seta I'm sure you're an excellent fighter but perhaps later though I have homework to attend to at the moment, so if you'll excuse me." Gabriel says as gets up to leave.

"He certainly seems like a nice enough young man to me." says Seta "Yeah he's pretty cool he helps out around here alot to. It really helps with my sudy time for Tokyo U, plus I haven't been hit quite as much since he came. He somehow got Naru to not lose her temper as much as usual." Keitaro says. "So you think I lose my temper to much huh? Naru Punch!" yells Naru as she sends him on a free trip to the lower stratosphere. "Nothing ever changes around here." says Haruka.

A little while later Gabriel is in his room doing his homework when there is a knock at the door "Come in." he says. The door opens it is Shinobu "Is it ok if I come in for a while?" she asks "Of course it is Shinobu" he says as she enters his room and closes the door. "So what is it that you need?" Gabriel asks "Uh well I it's about earlier." Shinoubu says but before she could continue Gabriel put his hand out to stop her from speaking "It's alright you and the others had every right to be upset with me I should have told you all from the start. For making you and the others so worried I am deeply sorry if there is anyway I can make it up to you just name it." he says.

"Oh my he just said I could ask anything I want what should I do? I can't ask anything of him." Shinobu thinks to herself as she blushes "That's not necessary I don't want anything really." she says. "No I must insist that you ask for something so I can make it up to you." Gabriel says "Well could you help me with my homework then?" she asks "Of course I will." he says. "Ok let me go get my things." shinobu says.

"Oh man I can't believe that Shinobu and I will be doing our homework together, in the same room, by ourselves. I must be dreaming." Gabriel thinks to himself at the same time in Shinobu's room she is thinking soething along the same lines as Gabriel. "Auu I can't believe that I will be alone with Gabriel in his room. It's almost like something out of a romance novel, just the two of us." Shinobu thinks,some of her thoughts go a little further as to what might happen and this causes her to blush.

When Shinobu caomes back to Gabriel's room she sits down and they start to begin their homework but Gabriels thoughts are on something other than the task at hand."Oh what should I do there she is no more than a couple of feet from me. I feel like I should tell her how I feel but I just don't know." he thinks to himself "I wish I could tell him how I feel but I'm just so scared that he won't feel the same. Oh what do I do?" Shinobu thinks to herself as she tries to focus on her work.

"Alright this is it Gabriel it's gut check time you've got to tell her how you feel no matter what if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Ok here it goes." he thinks to himself. "Uh Shinobu there's something really important that I have to tell you." Gabriel says "I wonder what he is going to say maybe he likes someone else and he wants me to be the first to know. I couldn't bear it if that's what it was." she thinks to herself. "Yes what did you want to tell me ?" she says very nervousley "Shinobu what I want to tell you is that, well I...LOVE...YOU!" Gabriel said as he blushed the deepest shade of red you can think of.

"He,did he just say he loves me? I can't believe it he feels the same way as me, oh I'm so happy!" Shinobu thinks to herself as she hugs Gabriel. "Oh Gabriel I...I LOVE YOU to! Ever since I first met you I felt like I didn't want you to leave, ever." she said "You feel the same way I was afraid you wouldn't." Gabriel said. Gabriel lifted Shinobu's face to his and he looked into her eyes. Shinobu could not help but blush from their close proxemity "Shinobu can I ask you something else?" he said "What ?" she asks "Is it ok if I can kiss you?" he asks with a blush.

Shinobu doesn't say anything she only nods to him as a yes. Gabriel leans in and their lips meet, the kiss seems to last an eternity to the both of them but is over before they realise it. The two sit there for sometime with deep blushes on their faces, it is Gabriel who is first to say something "That was very nice Shinobu." he said. "Yes it was, umm could we do it again?" she asks, this time Gabriel doesn't say anything and simply nods.

The two kiss once again but this one lasts much longer and is more passionate, needless to say they don't get much homework done. Soon though their time together ends as Shinobu realises she needs to go get dinner started. She gathers her things and says goodbye but not before kissing Gabriel on the cheek and tellling him that she loves him one more time.

Once Shinobu leaves Gabriel lays down on his futon."Wow I actually told her how I feel and she feels the same way as me. This has to be the best day of my life, and man when we kissed it felt so good she was so soft and warm and she smelled so nice and her lips... oh man!" Gabriel thinks to himself. "Oh man I think I need a shower to cool me down." he says as he gets up to go to the mens bath.

Dinner time comes and everyone gathers at the table Gabriel and Shinobu sit next to each other the two steal glances at each other the entire meal this does no go unnoticed. Several of the others mainly Kitsune, Keitaro and Motoko notice this, each with their own thoughts on this. "Well looks like those two are getting rather close. I bet I could have fun teaseing them about it." Kitsune thinks, "I wonder what is with the two of them they've been acting strange since this afternoon." Motoko thinks, "Well it looks like Gabriel may have told Shinobu how he feels and if so I think the response he got was a good one." Keitaro thinks with a smile on his face.

"Well that was a lovely meal as usual Shinobu." says Seta "Thank you for saying so Seta." Shinobu replies. "So Gabriel why don't you and I spar in a little bit. If that's ok with you that is?" Seta says "Yeah I want to watch papa kick your butt all over the place!" says Sarah. "That's not a problem I'd love to spar with you. You don't mind that we'll miss our daily match do you Motoko?" Gabriel says "No of course not I would really like to see you and Seta fight it should be quite the match." says Motoko. "Before we spar though I need to help clear off the table and wash the dishes. So how's thirty minutes sound?" Gabriel says "Sounds fine to me." Seta says.

Shinobu and Gabriel gather up the dishes and take them in the kitchen to be washed. Shinobu washes while Gabriel dries "So looking forward to your match with Seta?" Shinobu asks "Yeah I am it should be a good fight I can tell just by looking at him that he's very skilled. You'll be there to chear me on won't you?" Gabriel says. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I know you'll win though." Shinobu says "Thanks that really means a lot to me." Gabriel says as he kisses her on the cheek. Shinobu blushes when he does this "Well looks like we're done here. I should go get ready." Gabriel says as he leaves.

At the appointed time for the match up of Gabriel vs. Seta everyone gathers outside behind the Hinata all wonder who will come out victorious but let's get some opinions shall we. "My papa is going to totally beat Gabriel's butt. I just know it." says Sarah 'No way Gabriel will definately win he's been sparring with Motoko every day and hasn't lost yet. He's the best!" says Su in regards to her teacher. "So Motoko who do yuo think will win Gabriel or Seta?" asks Haruka "That is hard to say they are both very skilled warriors. So I really do not know, we will just have to see." replies Motoko though she is secretly wishing for Gabriel to win.

"Ara ara I hope no one gets hurt." says Mutsumi "Myuh myuh." replies Tama. "Man I wish there was someone to bet with in this fight." thinks Kitsune. "Gabriel can win this I know he can." thinks Shinobu. At this time the afore mentioned combatants enter looking as ready as anyone can be. "Look at those two they don't seem to have any worries about the match there about to have." says Keitaro "I know it's something else." Naru replies.

"Well I see you favor a whip as your prefered weapon, don't see that much." says Seta "This whip has been my families weapon for centuries it is not something to underestimate." Gabriel replies. "I don't intend to but I wish you the best of luck in our match Gabriel." Seta says "I also wish you good luck Seta." replies Gabriel. Motoko stands and walks up to the two fighters "When I count to three the match will begin understood?" she says "Yes!" Seta and Gabriel say in unison.

"Alright one...two...three!" Motoko says as she gets out of the way. The two rush at each other and unleash attack after attack but neither lands a hit as they either dodge or block the others attack. "He's good no real weaknesses in his defense that I can see. This will be a great fight." Gabriel thinks as he avoids a roundhouse kick from Seta "Gabriel is much better than I thought, that whip of his gives him the advantage of reach but this is far from over. My what fun this is." Seta thinks.

"Go papa! Kick his butt!" Sarah yells "You can do it Gabriel give Seta what for!" yells Su. "Go Gabriel you can kick his butt I know you can. I believe in you!" Shinobu yells this shocks everyone seeing how quiet Shinobu usually is. Gabriel does a double jump and executes a diving kick that surrounds him in energy "Falcon Claw!" Gabriel yells as Seta narrowly dodges out of the way "Impressive but you're holding back why?" Seta asks. "How did you know I was holding back?" Gabriel asks "Cause you can do more I know. I've heard your family can pull off some truly powerful attacks so why aren't you using them?" Seta says "Because if I do I could sevearly hurt you or worse." Gabriel says.

"Don't worry about that just give me everything you've got, alright!" Seta says "Very well, but I warned you." Gabriel says. Seta rushes at Gabriel to attack him but Gabriel just stands there and holds out his hand to Seta "Needle Claws!" he yells as needles of energy burst from the ground toward Seta who doges out of the way but is hit in the shoulder by one of the needles. He winces in pain "Now that's more like it I knew you had it in you." Seta says "I have only just begun Seta, get ready!" Gabriel says.

Gabriel is the first to attack this time "Axe!" he yells out as he sends a pair of axes spiraling twoward Seta in a figure-eight pattern. Seta dodges the attack this tome with out injury. He keeps coming at Gabriel and manages to land several punches which cause Gabriel to take a step back. "Nice punch that actually hurt." Gabriel says "Thanks that little needle trick of yours didn't feel that great either." Seta replies.

"You shouldn't have gotten so close to me Seta that was an error on your part. Axe Tornado!" Gabriel says as a large cyclone of axes whirl around Gabriel hitting Seta several times knocking him back. "Ahh!" Seta yells. "You still want me to keep attacking you with every thing I've got?" Gabriel asks "Yes I do this is invigorating. These wounds are nothing I've had worse." Seta says "Fine then I'm going to finish this little match. Now!" Gabriel rushes at Seta striking him three times with the whip which has been surrounded in electricity "Shock!" Gabriel yells with the final strike.

However Seta is not down yet but is on one knee "I was right you are strong indeed but I won't lose so easily." Seta says. "It's over.Spread Gun!" Gabriel yells as a blast of energy shoots from his handand strikes near Seta spreading out into a damaging sphere knocking Seta out cold. "The winner is Gabriel!" yells Motoko. Now that the match is over the others go to see if Seta is ok "He's unconcious but should be fine within a few days." says Haruka Sarah turns to Gabriel and gives him a very angry glare "You hurt my papa you dork!" she yells as she runs off crying "Don't worry I'll make sure she's ok." says Su.

"I'm very sorry for hurting him but he wanted me to not hold back so..." Gabriel say but is interupted by Haruka " Don't worry yourself that's just how he is, he'll be fine he's pretty tough." she says. "Still I want to help make him better wait here a minute please." Gabriel says as he dashes inside. When he returns he has a bottle of blue liquid in his hand. "What is that you have?" they all ask "This is a healing potion it should restore most of his health once he drinks it." Gabriel says.

"Are you sure of that?" Haruka asks "Of course I am I've used these in the past many times." Gabriel says. Haruka takes the potion and tilts Seta's head back in order to get it down his throat. When it is all gone they all notice the results immediately his wounds close and he regains conciousness. "Oh my head. I need an aspirin."groans Seta. "Sorry about hurtting you during the fight like I did." says Gabriel "I told you not to worry about it. Hey why are all my wounds gone?" Seta asks "That would be Gabriel's doing he felt bad for hurting you so he gave us a healing potion to help you." said Haruka.

"Really, thank you very much Gabriel." says Seta. "It's the least I could do for you." Gabriel says "We'll have to spar again sometime that was very exciting." says Seta.

"Yes we will." replies Gabriel. Motoko looks at Gabriel as he shakes hands with Seta "He is eve stronger than I could have thought. I wonder if he has the ability to defeat Tsuruko?" she thinks to herself.

**END CHAPTER 7**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well another chapter down but so many more to go. This chapter was very fun for me cause I got to write a battle involving Seta who is just too cool. I also got to do a romance scene to though I'm not sure if I did it very well seeing as I have no experience in romance or anything like that. Oh yeah that quote at the start of the chapter about the Hydro Storm. That's a super move Richter does with the Holy Water subweapon, sickest attack in the game cause it kills just about anything with one use. Glad I didn't give that to Gabriel that would just make him the cheapest ever. So if there is something you might like to see please let me know ok . Please read and Review. "For centuries vampire hunters have defeated evil with Holy Power. But if two vampire hunters were to fight each other..." " But Belmonts power is supreme among vampire hunters. None other could defeat him."


	8. A Festival a Confession and a Guest

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Once again I bid you welcome to my humble story. I am glad you have read this far and hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Just two more chapters till Castlevania itself shows up I can hardly wait to write it. I've had the castle itself planned out for quite a while decided on the different areas the boss monsters got some of my favorites and maybe a new one or two. Hope you read it but now on with the story. "Simon Belmont survives on his wits alone and a short leather skirt. That's why he's the man."

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A FESTIVAL A CONFESSION AND A GUEST**

"Alright everyone I think that is enough excitment for one night. We should all go back inside now and just relax a bit." Keitaro says "Good idea let's do that." replies Naru. Everyone heads back inside save Shinobu and Gabriel. Shinobu walks over to him and takes him by the hands "You were incredible out there when you fought Seta. I don't think anyone expected you to beat him, well I knew you could and so did Su." she says. "Yeah but I still feel real bad about hurting him like that. I'm suppossed to protect others not cut them up and blast them with energy." Gabriel says in a deppressed tone.

"It's ok you did hurt Seta but then came back and healed him with that potion." Shinobu says while she hugs him. "True but what's worse I made Sarah cry, even if she seems like a brat, I hate myself for making such a young girl cry." Gabriel says "She'll be ok she's like that sometimes and Su is with her so I'll bet she's feeling better already." Shinobu says. "Still I think I should go find her and apologize to her. It would make me feel a bit better." Gabriel says "I guess you should do what you think is right. She should be in Su's room if she's anywhere.See you later." Shinobu says as she kisses Gabriel on the cheek before she walks back inside.

Gabriel enters the apartments and heads to Su's room were he hopes he'll find Sarah so he can apologize to her. He reaches Su's room and knocks on the door, Su answers shortly after. "Hiyas Gabriel!" says Su in her usual energetic tone "Hello Su, is Sarah in your room? I wanted to talk to her and apologize for making her cry." Gabriel says. "Sorry she's not in here. She said she wanted to be left alone and went up to the roof." replies Su "Thank you Su I appreciate the info, good night." says Gabriel "Good night to you to Gabriel." says Su as she reenters her room.

"So she's on the roof, best place to go when you want to be left alone in my opinion." Gabriel thinks as he heads towards the roof. Sarah is on the roof sitting and crying because her papa is hurt she is also spouting of a few choice curse words as well. "Stupid Gabriel how dare he hurt my papa like that. I hate him!" she says, but she hasn't noticed Gabriel is on the roof with her and heard what she said. Sarah jumps a bit when Gabriel sits down next to her "I guess I can't blame you for hating me seeing as how I hurt Seta like I did. If it makes you feel any better he bruised a number of my ribs during the fight, I think he craked one to." Gabriel says.

"Good you deserve some pain for hurting my papa! What dou you want any way?" she says "I wanted to apologize for hurting Seta and for making you cry. I know it dosen't really make it better or anything but I am truly sorry for it. You know I can relate to how you feel right now." Gabriel says. "Yeah right I doubt that." Sarah says "No really I'm serious when ever my dad was hurt by anyone I felt the same way you are right now. Though when I was your age I acted alot diffrently to the situation than you did." Gabriel says.

"Like how?" Sarah asks "Well let me think, me I would get real angry and run at the one who hurt my dad and try and beat them up. I usually got knocked for a loop for my trouble though." Gabriel says with a small laugh. "Really, that's what I wanted to do to you when you hurt papa but I saw what you could do and it scared me. I mean you make the kendo girl look like the easter bunny the way you fight." Sarah says "Did I really scare you? I'm so sorry I had no idea." Gabriel says. "Listen I want to start over and try to be your friend ok. Please don't be afraid of me anymore Sarah I won't hurt you I promise. My job is to protect the innocent from monsters not to scare them or hurt them." Gabriel says.

"Well I guess we can try to be friends but your still a dork if you ask me." Sarah says with a grin on her face. "Good I'm glad we could make up Sarah." Gabriel says "You know talking with you made me feel much better. Kinda like talking to a big brother or something like that." Sarah says. "Really? I didn't think I was like that or anything." Gabriel says "Hey can I call you big brother? Cause it feels right for some reason." Sarah asks "Sure I don't mind but only if I can call you little sister, ok." Gabriel says "Deal." Sarah replies. "Let's go inside ok it's geting late. Here hop on my back." Gabriel says "Ok if you insist big brother." says Sarah as she jumps onto Gabriel's back and lies her head on his shoulder.

Gabriel goes inside with a sleeping Sarah riding on his back as he looks for Haruka and Seta. "So you found Sarah. Was she all right?" asks Seta "She was on the roof crying I had a little talk with her. She seems fine now though and we've come to an understanding so to speak." Gabriel says as he hands Sarah to Seta. "Thanks for checking on her Gabriel I appreciate it." says Seta "Don't mention it." replies Gabriel "Well good night Gabriel sleep well." says Seta as he enters his room. "Same to you." Gabriel says as the door closes "Good night to you to little sister and may your dreams be pleasant ones." Gabriel whispers as he turns to leave.

Gabriel heads to the bathroom to wash up some before he goes to bed, once he finishes washing up he heads back to his room. When he gets in his room he takes a small red jar of incense off his shelf and places it next to his futon. He sits down in a meditative position and seems to concentrate for a moment at the same time the jar of incense starts to smoke and fills his room with its scent. "Ahhh the healing powers of the Saisei Incense. Just what I need after that fight, man can Seta ever through a punch those hurt worse than I let everyone belive but I'll be good as new soon." Gabriel thinks.

As Gabriel sits there breathing in the smell of the incense there is a knock at his door. "Come in." he says. Shinobu enters his room and closes the door benind her, she is wearing only her pajamas. She blushes as she notices Gabriel wearing nothing more than a pair of pants. She blush at the sight of him as she can't help but look at his well muscled body. "So how can I help you Shinobu." Gabriel says "Well I was just checking on you that's all. So did you find Sarah?" she says

"Yeah she was on the roof I apologized and had a little talk with her and we are going to try and be friends. Heck she asked me if she could call me big brother." Gabriel says "Really Sarah asked you that, what did you say?" Shinobu asks "I said only if I can call you little sister." he says. "That is so sweet. You reallly are one of the kindest people I have ever know. You are so much like Keitaro the way you want to make others happy." she says "It's really nothing at all honest. Besides you're much kinder than I am in my own opinion. You're an angel in my eyes." he says as Shinobu blushes from his comment.

"Auuu! No one has ever said anything like that to me before." Shinobu says "But I meant every single word of it." Gabriel says. Gabriel quickley gets up and walks over to Shinobu and embraces her "You are an angel to me a shining light in the darkness that represents hope. You give me belief that the reason I fight the creatures of the night is not something I do in vain, that what I do is the right thing." he whispers to her. "Oh Gabriel I..." Shinobu says but is cut off by Gabriel as he kisses her. They remain in the kiss for several minutes. They stop and just stare into each others eyes not needing to say anything to let each other know how they feel.

"You should probably get back to your room, if Naru or Motoko catch us like this they might get the wrong idea and try to kick my butt." Gabriel says with a laugh "Yes I suppose you're right, good night." Shinobu says before she leaves. After Shinobu goes back to her room Gabriel picks up the jar of incense and concentrates and stops its burning and places it back on his shelf before he gets into his futon. "What a day, what a day." he says to himself before turning the lights out and going to bed.

The next few days pass by peacefully, Gabriel and Seta have another match ending in a victory for Gabriel with Seta getting a taste of more of Gabriel's attacks. The last day that Seta, Haruka, and Sarah are visiting a festival takes place and everyone decides to go and have a good time. As is usual Haruka gives some help to the girls with their yukatas while the men are preparing themselves elsewhere.

When everyone is ready they meet in the lobby of the apartments. All of the girls look absolutely beautiful in their yukatas and they guys don't look half bad in theirs either, though Gabriel does feel a little strange wearing a yukata seeing as he isn't used to wearing such clothes but as the old saying goes when in Rome do as the Romans do. Gabriel's mind is soon taken off his akward feelings on the clothes he's wearing when he sees all the girls in their yukatas.

"Wow they all look so beautiful, especialy Shinobu. It's like being surrounded by angels." Gabriel thinks to himself. "Well is everyone ready to go? asks Keitaro. The others nod to him "Then let's go have us some fun." Keitaro says. When the arrive at the festival Gabriel takes in the sights arround him "This reminds me of the festivals back in my home town of Verosa. I will definately enjoy tonight." Gabriel says.

"So what do we do first?" asks Keitaro "I want to get something to eat!" says Su. "I think we all guessed that Su." Gabriel says with a laugh. "How about we play some games at the boothes?" Keitaro says "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go." says Gabriel. They arrive at a booth that gives away prizes if you can knock them over. They pay some money and take turns with Seta and Haruka going at the same time shooting down four prizes a piece. "Wow that was good I had no idea you two were such good shots, I'm impressed." Gabriel says.

"Thanks." Seta and Haruka say in unison. "I believe I will go now. May I borrow these I do not use guns." says Motoko as she picks up eight chopsticks "The Wind God's Boisterous Hidden Dance Attack!" she says as the chopsticks impale eight prizes. Motoko smiles at this. "Well I'll go next." says Keitaro as he aims fires and hits his four targets "Here you go Naru from me." he says as he hands her the prizes "Why thank you Keitaro." she says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey I shoud win something for Shinobu." Gabriel thinks.

"Hey Shinobu what prize would you like? I'll win anything you want, ok!" Gabriel says "Well I would like that one up there, the cat." Shinobu says with a blush. "The cat it is then. Hey sir can I borrow some of those chopsicks to, I can't shoot a gun to save my life." Gabriel says as he takes six chopsicks "Triple Dagger!" he says as the chopsicks leave his hands at a blinding speed that only Seta, Motoko, Haruka, Keitaro, and Gabriel himself could follow as they hit their targets dead on. "Wow I could barely follow the movements of those chorsticks. That was very good Gabriel." says Motoko.

"Ah thanks Motoko. Her you go Shinobu the cat just as I promised and something extra as well." he says as he hands her half the prizes he won. The rest of the prizes he gives to the others he gives one to Su, one to Sarah and one to Motoko. "Thanks Gabriel it's great!" says Su as she hugs him "Yeah thanks a lot big brother!" says Sarah as she jumps on his back giving him a bigger hug than Su did. "Big brother!" the others say in unison.

"Why did you call Gabriel big brother Sarah?" asks Naru. "Because the other day when he and papa had their first fight he came and talked to me and what he said made me feel much better and it just feels right, thats why." Sarah says. The others simply decide to take her word for it and leave it be. Seta and Haruka don't seem bothered by Sarah's actions in the least but that might be because she told them about her talk with Gabriel, so they saw this coming.

Afterwards everyone decides to split up and see the festival and then meet up later for the fireworks display. Keitaro and Naru go off together for a little alone time, Seta, Haruka, and Sarah go of to play some more games and the like, Kitsune goes of to sample the free sake, Mutsumi and Tama go to sample some watermelon treats, Gabriel had intended on walking around the festval with Shinobu but before he could ask she was drug of by Su to play games and get some food. This leaves him alone with Motoko.

"Well big brother looks like it's just you and me now." Motoko says with a smirk "Very funny Motoko didn't think you could make a joke." Gabriel replies with a smirk of his own. "Sorry I couldn't resist. Would you like to see the festival with me? I do believe there is a weapons display somewhere." Motoko asks with a blush "It would be my pleasure Motoko." Gabriel says with a smile as he gives her his arm "Shall we?" he says "My what a genleman, of course." she says as she takes his arm.

"This is my chance I will use all the charm I've got and win Gabriel's heart. He would be the perfect boyfriend he is strong, handsome, and best of all kind. I can do this!" Motoko thinks. "Man I really wanted to spend the evening with Shinobu. Thanks alot Su, but still I could have fun hanging with Motoko. Man now that I take a good look at her in that yukata she really has what they call here traditional Japanese beauty. I envy whoever gets to be her boyfriend." Gabriel thinks to himself. The two walk along their way blushing as they do from their previous thoughts.

The two soon arrive at the weapons display. There are all manner of different weapons but mostly Japanese ones that Gabriel knows little about so Motoko tells him about some of them as they look. Eventually they come across some European style weapons there aren't many but this time Gabriel explains these weapons to Motoko to return the favor of explaining the Japanese weapons to him. The two leave the weapons display once they have seen everything and continue on their way.

As they walk they see a haunted house. "Hey Motoko want to go see the haunted house? It might be fun." Gabriel asks "Sure why not I could use a laugh." she replies. They enter the haunted house and as they walk through all kinds of fake monsters pop up to scare people. This does scare some of the other people in the haunted house but it's mostly little kids that are getting scared. Gabriel and Motoko don't seem bothered at all. Gabriel asks Motoko if she would tell him about some of the monsters they see as they are all Japanese monsters that he is not to familiar with. As they continue on through the haunted house another fake monster pops up but this one acttualy scares Motoko enough to make her run "Aaahhh! Turtle!" she yells as she runs out the exit "Hey wait up Motoko!" says Gabriel as he follows her.

Gabriel manages to catch up to her he puts a hand on her shoulder "Why did you run like that? I mean nothing else in there scared you so why did that?" he asks. "Well you see I have a fear of turtles and well that monster that popped up was a kappa a turtle demon." she says as she looks down ashamed. "Hey it's alright evrybody is afraid of something, nothing to be ashamed of." Gabriel says in a comforting voice "I know but still..." she says but Gabriel interupts her "You know even I am afraid of something. My greatest fear is that I would fail the people I care for most and be responsible for getting them hurt or worse." he says.

"Gabriel there is something that I must tell you. I have had certain feelings for you for a time now and well what I want to say is well I L-LOVE YOU!" she says as she blushes and places her hands on her cheeks. "Oh Motoko I had no idea that you felt this way. I am flatered really I am but you see I love someone else." he says. "You do who?" she asks "Well I wanted to tell evryone at once but I guess you'll be the first to know. I'm in love with Shinobu. I am very sorry Motoko." he says. "No it's all right I have thought that for awhile but wasn't sure. I am happy for the both of you though." she says as a tear falls down her face.

"Please don't cry Motoko. It doesn't suit you at all you're far to pretty for that." he says as he wipes her tear away "Thank you Gabriel you are truly a wonderful person. Shinobu is lucky to have your love, I envy her." she says "To tell the truth if I hadn't fallen for Shinobu I would have for you and that is the truth." he says. Motoko is speachless all she does is blush at his words "Well lets get something to eat before we meet up with the others, my treat." he says, Motoko simply nods and the two go get some food their meal is quiet and soon after they meet up with the others to watch the fireworks.

The fireworks display lasted quite a whil but it was beautiful during the show Gabriel got to sit next to Shinobu. While they watch Gabriel wraps an arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder both looking content.After the fireworks are over the others ask them why they were like that during the show. Gabriel decides to tell them about him and Shinobu. Needless to say they took it better than he thought they would they congadulate the two and then head back to the Hinata. As the walk up the steps Seta asks Keitaro if Sarah can stay at the Hinata while he and Haruka work on a dig for the next few months.

Keitaro doesnt mind at all, Sarah seems to be quite glad to stay since shee'll be here with her big brother. As they reach the top of the stair s they here a noise "Meow!" as they look for the noise Gabriel spots where it came from "Hey it's a cat." he says as he points to it. The cat is black with big ears and apink ribbon and bell on it's tail. "Hey isn't that cat Kuro if Kuro is here than that means..." Keitaro says as a voice speaks "Hello big brother how have you been?" the voice says. All turn to see a young woman about 18 dressed in a black business suit "Kanako what are you doing here?"

**END CHAPTER 8**

**AUHTOR'S NOTES: **One more chapter down, oh yeah! Well I hope you liked it you know just had to put a little competition in ther for Gabriel's heart otherwise it just wouldn't be Love Hina. Even though he declined Motoko will she give up? Give me your thoughts please. Now Kanako has finally shown up as well. What will the misstress of disguise and heir to the Urashima style of JuJutsu be up to? See you all next time and remember read and review.


	9. Kanako's Dark Secret

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello once again everybody. Glad to see you back here for chapter nine of my story. Though I'm still quite away from finishing this story I already have plans for another after this is all said and done. It'll be a crossover with Love Hina and one of my favorite movies the Evil Dead series. I can see it now Keitaro learning to be a badass from Ash instead of Seta. Oh it wil be a fun one I can just feel it. Now though on with the chapter or I'll summon forth Soma Cruz from Aria of Sorrow to pimp slap you all into submission.

**CHAPTER NINE: KANAKO'S DARK SECRET**

"Well I needed some time away from granny Hina so I thought I would come and visit you for a while. If that's ok with you?" Kanako says "Hey you know you're welcome here any time you're family after all." Keitaro says. "Thank you big brother I appreciate it." she says. "Hey Shinobu who is that Keitaro is talking to?" Gabriel asks "That is Kanako she is Keitaro's adopted sister. She's also a master of disguise and the heir to the Urashima families fighting style." Shinobu says.

"Well she is quite something then." Gabriel says "Yes she is but she can be a little odd though." Shinobu replies. "How so?" Gabriel asks "Well she is in love with Keitaro, so sometimes she gets jealous." she says "Well that is strange." he says. "Why do I sense a vampiric presence from her? She seems like a normal person but maybe I should keep an eye on her till I'm sure." Gabriel thinks to himself as everyone now goes back into the Hinata.

Once they are inside everyone goes to their rooms and Keitaro shows Kanako to a room they say their good nights and go to bed. Kanako sits on her futon and thinks to herself "It' s so good to see Keitaro again he is more handsome than ever the others loook well also. But who was that young man with them I have never seen him before. Why was he looking at me the way he was it was as if he were passing judgement over me for some crime." she wonders though deep down in the resesess of her soul she felt something she had not felt in a very long time...fear.

But this fear Kanako felt was not like her fear of beign alone or when she told Keitaro her feelings for him and she was afraid she would be rejected. No this was a more primal fear like she wanted to be as far away from the young man as possible but of course that was just rediculous he didn't even look like a threat. Still though the thought of him made her stomach churn. She decides that all she needs is some sleep and she will feel fine in the morning or so she hopes.

The next morning evreyone rises bright and early to a beautiful day. After breakfast the residents see Seta and Haruka off "We'll see you all in five months, so take care." Haruka says "Now Sarah be a good girl and stay out of trouble ok." Seta says "Yes papa I will." Sarah says. Seta and Haruka get into the van and drive away waving to the others who return the gesture. When they leave everyone goes about their daily routines which include school for some and work for others.

Later in the day Kanako approaches Keitaro to ask him something. "Keitaro I wanted to ask you something." she says "Sure Kanako what is it." he says "Who is the young man staying here?" she asks "Oh that is Gabriel Belmont, granny asked me to let him stay while he finishes school. " he replies."Thank you for telling me I was just wondering. I'll see you later I'm sure you have alot to do." she says as she turns to leave.

"So his name is Gabriel Belmont. I guess I'll have to find out a little more about him to know who I'm really dealing with." Kanako says to herself while she sits in her room."You don't think he suspects you about your secret do you? Meow." Kuro says "I don't know the only one I thought I should be worried about was Motoko. If anyone would find out it would be her but now I'm not so sure, I'll have to be careful around him." she says.

That afternoon school is out and Gabriel, Shinobu and Sarah are walking home. Shinobu and Gabriel hold each others hand as they walk enjoying each others company when Sarah tuggs at Gabriel's free arm "Hey Gabriel will you play with me when you're done with your homework?" she asks. "Sure I will that's not a problem." he says "Thanks big brother." she says with a smile as she runs on ahead of them. Shinobu smiles at Gabriel and holds onto his arm and lays her head on his shoulder.

When they reach the Hinata Sarah heads for her room while Gabriel and Shinobu get a bite to eat before starting their homework. The two head to Shinobu's room to do their homework today. After they finish with their homework Gabriel goes to play with Sarah as promised and Shinobu goes to start dinner but before she leaves Gabriel wraps his arms around her waist and brings her in for a kiss, they then go about their way. Gabriel then goes to play with Sarah for a few hours. The two have fun for the most part but when Su joins in and she and Sarah start using high tech weapons it isn't quite as fun for Gabriel.

However the whole time a pair of eyes has been watching Gabriel since he got back to the apartments. He has felt someone or something watching him but has not acted any differently than normal so as not to let on that he knows. Soon though Shinobu calls the others for dinner, they arrive and eat the delicious meal with no problems. Though Gabriel watches Kanako out of the corner of his eye through much of the meal but no one notices save Kanako who is doing much the same to Gabriel.

After dinner is through Gabriel and Motoko leave for their daily sparring match. As they go to prepare Kanako approaches them "Excuse me Motoko, Gabriel but I was wondering if I could watch your match?" she asks "I do not mind. Do you Gabriel?" Motoko says "No not at all." Gabriel replies. "Thank you very much." Kanako says as she walks away. "Now I'll get a chance to see what you can do Gabriel." she thinks to herself with a smirk appearing on her face.

The three meet outside after ten minutes Gabriel and Motoko stand about ten feet apart from each other and take battle stances. When Kanako saw Gabriel's whip the same feeling of fear she felt before returned but this time it was worse because she felt as if the whip hated her and she didn't like it one bit. Kanako simply hid her fear though behind a mask of calm though. Sooon the two combatants began their fight.

Motoko charged Gabriel and prepared to slash at him with her sword but Gabriel simply stood his ground. Before Motoko was even there Gabriel's executed his Draw Up technique pulling Motoko towards him following up with the Spinning Blast and knocking her to the ground. Motoko however is back on the offensive almost instantly "Very good Gabriel you haven't used those attacks before." she says "Thank you and you're getting better as well that's your quickest recovery yet." he replies.

"Hundred Flowers Blooming in Profusion!" Motoko yells as ki energy burst from the ground beneath Gabriel showering the area with flower petals at the same time. "I think this time I have one the match." Motoko thinks to herself. "Good very good Motoko but you should know by now that it'll take more than that to beat me. Shatter Plane!" Gabriel says with arms outstretched as cracks seem to form all around Motoko as if the air itself would shatter which it finally does damageing all around her. She falls to the ground "Hey Motoko are you alright?" Gabriel asks her "Yes I am fine but that attack what was it? There was no way I could avoid it." she asks.

"That was the Shatter Plane attack. It causes a crystaline plane to appear throughout the area and then shatters, damaging everything." he says. "Well it is most impressive." she says "As was your attack it was also very beautiful." he replies. "That was very good you two that was quite a fight. May I spar with you Gabriel? I want to see how good you are personally." Kanako asks "Sure it would be my pleasure." Gabriel replies.

As Kanako gets a look at Gabriel's face she notices a cut on his cheek she stares at the blood that oozes from it. There is a hungry look in her eyes for a moment until she relises what she was thinking. "Excuse me Gabriel can we have or match another time? I just remembered something I must do." she asks "Sure not a problem." Gabriel replies. Kanako then dashes off into the apartments.

"What is happening to me? I saw his blood and all I wanted to do was lap it up. Was this what that man meant by I would feel myself changeing? I can't worry about that though I made my decision already I have to hold up my end of the deal." Kanako thinks to herself with a frightened look on her face. Kanako ran to her room and wasn't seen for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile Gabriel was sure of his suspicions about Kanako. "There's no doubt about it the feeling I had when I first meet her has only been confirmed by both the Vampire Killer and that feral look in her eyes, she has been tainted by a vampire that's why she still felt human to me. I must find out who tainted her so I can destroy them and return her to normal. If I can't then she may completely lose her humanity and...I don't even want to think about what I'll have to do if that happens." Gabriel thinks to himself as he goes to his room.

The next day Gabriel decided since it was the weekend he would deal with the problem with Kanako. So he kept a close eye on her and when she decided to take a walk he followed her. She went into the woods behind the apartments to a waterfall to sit and think for awhile. "What should I do? I can feel myself changing . It scares me and yet...This was part of the deal so that I could get Keitaro to love me as a woman and not his sister. That man said he could garuantee it as long as I let him change me and if I got the Hina Blade." she said to herself.

"So that's the reason. She wanted Keitaro's love so baddly that she let her self be tainted by a vampire just to get it. Worse though she promised the vampire the Hina Blade, Motoko told me about the demon that is sealed in it. I can't let her get the sword but I don't want to hurt her either, she can still be saved." Gabriel thinks to himself.

Gabriel walks out into the clearing from his hiding spot and approaches Kanako. She hears footsteps and looks up to see Gabriel before her."How long have you been tainted Kanako? Tell me." he says "What are you talking about? I'm not tainted." she replies as she stands up. "Don't try to lie about it. I've suspected for awhile but the other night before and after my match with Motoko I got the proof I needed." he said. "You are crazy I don't know what you're talking about but I'm leaving." she said "Haven't you been feeling different lately more thirsty but not for water or anything normal. Perhaps you find the sun a little uncomfortable, maybe even being scared to death from the site of me or my whip." he says as he holds his whip in front of her.

Kanako turns away from him. "Are you trying to say I'm a vampire or something? I may dress in goth clothes alot but that doesn't..." she says but is cut off "That's right I know you're becoming a vampire. No point in hiding it from me I'm a vampire hunter so I no the signs." he said. The look on Kanako's face was one of pure shock, she had been told by that man about vampire hunters and that they would kill her for what she was becoming. "So you're a vampire hunter. Are you going to kill me now!? Because I won't let you! Not when I'm so close to being with Keitaro forever, even if I must live in the darkness for all eternity!" she yells as she rushes at Gabriel to attack him.

Kanako unleashes a flurry of punches at Gabriel but even with her speed increase from being tainted he is still able to dodge her attack. "Kanako stop this I'm not going to hurt you." he says. "Like I should believe you, vampire hunters kill people like me. What makes you any different? Urashima Dragon Fang!" she yells as a Kanako throws a blast of energy towards Gabriel. "Stop this now!" he yells as he blocks the attack and absorbs it.

"Why aren't you attacking me? Don't want to kill me vampire hunter!?" Kanako says "No, I don't want to kill you Kanako. I want to help you." Gabriel says. Kanako stops her attack and simply stares at Gabriel. "You want to help me? But your a vampire hunter and I' m a vampire so..." she begins to say but is cut off "No you are not a vampire! Not yet anyway but if I don't find and destroy the one who tainted you you will be one, and I can't let that happen. I swore not to let anyone suffer that fate." he says.

"So please Kanako I beg of you let me help you. I know you care deeply for Keitaro but do you think he would want you to suffer eternal damnation just to gain his love? He would never be able to live with himself and I can't let that happen because..." he says but stops. "You can't let that happen because why?" Kanako asks "Because he is like a brother to me and that in a way at least to me makes you my sister. It sounds strange I know but that's just how I feel. Neither he or myself want you to lose your humanity. So I ask again will you let me help you?" he says.

Kanako stood there for some time thinking about what Gabriel had just said to her. He was right about Keitaro, he would blame himself for what was happening to her, and the last thing she ever wanted was to cause Keitaro to suffer. She also thought about what Gabriel said about swearing to not let anyone suffer the fate she has brought upon herself and that he thought of Keitaro as a brother and her as a sister. "Strange you are nothing like the vampire hunters I was told about by the man who did this to me. My God! What have I done? I wanted to be with Keitaro so much that I didn't think of the consequinces of my actions." she says as she begins to cry.

Gabriel walks towards her and takes her in a comforting emberace "It's alright Kanako. You can cry all you want no shame in it. You understand now that the choice you made was the wrong one but if you let me help you I promise to make you a full human again. Only if you'll let me though. If you decide to continue on the path you're on now then there is nothing I can do." he says. Kanako looks in to his eyes with tear stains on her face "If I go down the path I'm on what then?" she asks "Then I will be forced to do something that I don't think any of the others at the Hinata especially Keitaro would ever forgive me for. I would be forced to destroy you if you became a full vampire. That is something I don't want to do." he says.

"Please Gabriel help me. I don't want to become a vampire, I don't want to hurt my brother or anyone." she says with tears streaming down her face agin."I will help you because this is what you want. Now You must tell me who it was that tainted you." he says "He never gave me his name just to call him Erebus. I do however know were he is staying at while he is in Japan." she says. "Good then show me were he stays and I will deal with him and make certain that what he did to you he doesn't do to anyone ever again." Gabriel says to her with a look of pure confidence on his face. It made Kanako feel much better.

**END CHAPTER 9**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Another chapter bites the dust folks. What will be the fate of Kanako will her humanity be restored or will she be forced to walk in the night forever feeding on the blood of the living as one of the undead? Find out in the next chapter of Love Hina: Reincarnated Soul. Please Read and Review. "If limited life is God's decree, then I shall defy it!! And within that eternity, I shall curse Him forevermore!"


	10. Preciousness of Humanity

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello there welcome back for another chapter of Love Hina: Reincarnated Soul. I don't have much to say to you this time except thank you for not asking me to stop my story I apprediate it. So now on with chapter ten.

**CHAPTER TEN: PRECIOUSNESS OF HUMANITY**

"Alright Kanako now that you have made your choice take me to the vampire and I will deliver him to his final death!" says Gabriel. "Yes of course, but when we get to him what do you want me to do? I mean I have never been afraid of anyone like I am of him, except for you of course." Kanako says "I want you to stay out of the way he would try to use you as a distraction. I mean nothing personally by it, but vampires are like that they see others as either food, rivals, or tools to be used." Gabriel says. "I see. It will take a while for us to reach him. I was wondering tell me about yourself, please?" she asks "Sure." he says.

"So, what do you want to know?" Gabriel asks "Well for starters why are you a vampire hunter?" Kanako asks. "Why am I a vampire hunter? Well it's kind of my families profession." he says "Your families profession?" Kanako asks with a cocked eyebrow. "Yes ever since 1094 my family has hunted the night. My families history is a long one so I won't tell you now but another time though." he says "Fair enough."Now why do I feel such fear from you and that whip you carry?" she asks.

"Well as for why the sight of me scares you I am not sure why but my family instills great fear into vampires and other creatures of the night. As for the whip or should I refer to it by it's proper name, Vampir Killer? When it was created or rather when it gained it's full power it became the bane of the creatures of the night. It is especially strong against vampires and other undead creatures. This power it posseses is because the soul of one who was tainted by a vampire was used to give it it's power." he says.

"Now I've told you a little about myself. Now I would like for you to tell me about the vampire that tainted you." Gabriel says "Well it all started when granny Hina and I were visiting Greece. I was still having a difficult time accepting that Keitaro and Naru were together. I wanted to be with him so much it hurt. Then one night I was taking a walk to clear my mind and I met a man who said he could give me my greatest desire. I didn't really believe him at first but he showed me that he could make people fall in love with each other. After that I asked him to get Keitaro to fall in love with me." she says.

"He agreed to but only if I let him change me and if I got him the Hina Blade. I agreed to the terms and then he brought me back to Japan." Kanako says "I have heard of vampires claiming to be able to grant one fondest desire as a way to taint them or to have them obtain something the vampire sees as valuable." Gabriel says. "Tell me why does he want the Hina Blade? I never thought as to why until now." Kanako says "Most likely he wants to awaken the demon in the sword and use it's power for his own dark desires. That must not happen!" Gabriel says in a concerned voice.

Meanwhile at the Hinata all appears to be well, save for a shadowy figure lurking about the premecise. "Hehehe. This is to easy the master said I should be warry of the Shinmeiryuu practitioner but she isn't even here. This will be a cake walk." he says as he enters the Hinata by walking straight through a wall. The entity exits a wall in the kitchen then rises into the air going through the ceiling and ending up on the third floor. He moves down the hall making no sound and turns and enters Motoko's room.

"Well this looks like the room were that samurai girl stays, and there is the prize. Come to papa Hina Blade, my master would just love to free all that evil power sealed in you." he says before leaving the room and soon the premisice with no one being the wiser. "I am so going to get a bonus for this job, I know it." he says to himself with an evil laugh.

The creature that had stolen the Hina Blade soon arrives at a large mansion inside a forest area, he walks up the steps to the front door and enters. Standing at the end of a long hall is a tall man with long white hair, he is handsome with a muscular build and an impossing air about him. "So did you get it Darkstar?" he asks in a calm yet very demanding tone, the creature now identified as Darkstar walks up to the man and kneels before him and presents the Hina Blade to him.

"Yes master Erebus. The Hina Blade is now yours, but I have a question. If I may ask? Oh Lord of Darkness." Darkstar says. "Go ahead and ask then if you wish." Erebus says "Well my lord weren't you going to have that girl you tainted get you the sword?" he asks. "I was but things have changed. She has rejected the gift I gave her and wants to be human again." Erebus says in a cold tone. "What a stupid girl she is to reject your gift master." replies Darkstar.

"That isn't even the half of it Darkstar. I had planned on making her and those other girls at that dorm she told me about my harem but she not only chose to rejct my gift but she even has a vampire hunter after me now." Erebus says in an upset tone. "You serious boss, wouldn't a hunter kill her to just for being tainted?" Darkstar asks "Normally yes. However the vampire hunter with her is a Belmont. So soon I shall see how strong that familiy really is and then I will kill him and feed on his blood before the night is through. I will do what even Dracula could not!" Erebus says with an almost excited tone.

"A Belmont! That is pretty serious master shouldn't we like prepare for him when he gets here?" asks Darkstar "There is nothing to worry about Darkstar with my power being increased by the Hina Blade I will crush the Belmont easily. The I will make that insolent wench Kanako pay for betraying me!" says Erebus. Erebus draws the Hina Blade from its sheath. He looks at the Hina Blade and seems to concentrate as a dark aura apears around him."Now that I have awoken the demon in this sword I will be the strongest vampire in the world. Hahahahahahaha!" Erebus says as he raises the blade above his head.

After a time Kanako and Gabriel reach a forest area. "Within the forest is the mansion where Erebus stays. I want to thank you for doing this for me...I only wish there was something I could do to repay you though." Kanako says "There is no need to thank me I am only doing what I was trained to do. You regaining your humanity is enough for me." Gabriel says as they enter the forest. "We'll be there soon." Kanako says, but then notices that the sun is starting to set. "It will be night soon and he will be much stronger then, but that doesn't change the fact that he will still be destroyed!" Gabriel thinks to himself.

"I hope that Gabriel will be able to win. Though somehow I feel as though he can't lose this fight." Kanako thinks to herself as they approach the mansion."Are you ready Kanako?" Gabriel asks "Yes, but I am scared." she replies "Don't be afraid I'm here with you and I won't let him hurt you." Gabriel says to her in a calming tone. "Thank you Gabriel." she says before they enter the mansion.

Inside the mansion it is completely dark with no light save the moonlight coming in through the window. Then all of a sudden the room they are in is filled with light and Gabriel and Kanako see a pair of figures standing at the end of the hall. One is a jet black creature with a humanoid appearance save for the glowing yellow eyes and bat wings coming from his back and the horns on his head, it has a smirk on it's face. The other is someone that Kanako knows all to well. "Gabriel that's him, Erebus." she says.

"Welcome. I am so glad that you have decided to vist me on this most special of nights." Erebus says "What is so special about tonight then, vampire!?" Gabriel asks."Well know tonight is special because I will become the new lord of the vampires, Belmont!" Erebus says. "You lord of the vampires? That's pretty funny, you're nowhere near Dracula's level." Gabriel says "We shall see. My power has surpassed his though thanks to this." Erebus says as he shows them the Hina Blade.

Gabriel and Kanako are shocked to see that he has the Hina Blade in his possesion. "Yes I now have the Hina Blade, thanks to my loyal servant Darkstar here. He snuck into that dorm and stole it with no one being the wiser." Erebus says "Yeah that was so easy. You humans should really keep closer guard on such potent magic items." Darkstar says with a laugh."Even if you have the Hina Blade I am still going to kill you vampire!" Gabriel says.

"My but you seem quite eager to die young Belmont." Erebus says "Oh hey boss, let me have a crack at him before you fight him? I have been so bored and I need a little excitement." says Darkstar "Very well, but do not fail me." Erebus says. "No problem boss!" Darkstar says in a confident tone "So you think a shadow demon can beat me do you?" Gabriel says. "I don't think human I know I can beat you even if you are a Belmont. Get ready!" Darkstar says as he flies towards Gabriel in an attack.

Gabriel easily dodges the attack though and initiates one of his own as he uses his Fast Rising followed by an Energy Blast with the Whip of Flames "Burn!" Gabriel says as he finishes the attack. Darkstar crashes into a wall puting cracks in it but stands up and smiles "You hurt me kid so now I'm gonna hurt you. Blades of Darkness!" yells Darkstar as blades as black as the night burst from the groung towards Gabriel at high speed. Gabriel dodges and counters with an attack of his own.

"Judgement!" Gabriel yells as great blasts of energy rain down upon Darkstar "Aahhh what is this?!" Darkstar says but before he knew it Gabriel is near him "Energy Geyser!" Gabriel yells as he slams his fist into the ground and causes bursts of holy energy to rise in a straight line infront of him taking Darkstar with it. When it stops Darkstar just lays there "No way I...I was beaten by a human. This sucks." he says as his body disolves in to nothingness.

"Well now I'm impressed. You defeated Darkstar without to much problem, you are indeed a worthy foe. I will enjoy slaughtering you." Erebus says to Gabriel as he slowly walks toward him. "You talk like you're going to win Erebus. I will send you screaming to the pits of Hell monster!" Gabriel says as Erebus stares at him with a smirk on his face."You are a brave young man but you are a fool to challenge me. Before I kill you, what is your name?" Erebus says.

"My name is Gabriel Belmont! And I will make you regret underestimating the Belmont clan!" Gabriel replies as he rushes Erebus for an attack but Erebus manages to dodge the attack."It would seem you're better than that shadow demon. You may prove to be a challenge Erebus." Gabriel says as he follows up with his Extinsion attack, this connects with Erebus who flenches from the pain of the Vampire Killer.

"It would seem that whip of yours is truly a threat to my kind. However it won't save you from this!" Erebus says as he swings the Hina Blade at Gabriel an unleashes a wave of dark energy. As the wave heads towards Gabriel he blocks and absorbs the energy with his gauntlet "Care to try again Erebus?" Gabriel says in a mocking tone.

"You absorbed the energy of the Hina Blade. Most impressive, but I have only just begun." says Erebus as he causes geysers of energy to burst forth from the ground following Gabriel as he dodges them.

"Not to bad but I've seen that move before. Energy Wave!" Gabriel yells as he throws a wave of energy into the ground that homes in on Erebus damaging him for several seconds."Aaahhh! Holy power! You insolent little brat you will pay for this!" Erebus says with rage in his voice but he failed to notice Gabriel right behind him "You're finished monster!" Gabriel says as he executes the Vertical High atacck followed by the Rising Shot and ending in an Energy Blast. "No I can not lose not when I am so close!" says Erebusas he holds his stomach in pain.

"You tainted an innocent with false words, you awakened a demonic sword so you could be the strongest vampire in the world. Yet here you are defeated and about to meet your final death."Gabriel says with pity in his voice. "Finish me of Belmont! I could not even defeat a mere boy. I could not continue my unlife even if you didn't kill me." Erebus says in a depressed tone. "So be it." Gabriel says in a emotionless tone as he brings the Vampire Killer down for a final strike killing Erebus.

Kanako watches as the vampire who tainted her becomes mere dust on the wind, she then walks towards Gabriel and stares at him "Thank you. You said you would destroy him and return my humanity. I can already feel myself becoming normal again." she says "Don't worry about it. I was only doing what I have sworn to do. Now let's get the Hina Blade and go home. Without Erebus's power to lower the seal on it the demon shouldn't be a threat." he says as he picks up the Hina blade and puts it back in its sheath.

As the two walk home Gabriel asks Kanako a question."Kanako what will you tell the others? Especially Keitaro they have a right to know." he says "You're right I should tell them but I'm not sure what. They will all probably hate me, even Keitaro." she says. "I think you should tell them the truth, they will forgive you especially Keitaro. I know they will." he says to her as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Gabriel I will take your advice." she says as she kisses him on the cheek causing Gabriel to blush a deep red. This only makes Kanako laugh and he soon joins her.

It is quite late when Gabriel and Kanako return to the Hinata and the others are all waiting to meet them. The first two to speak are Keitaro and Shinobu "Where have you two been all day?" the ask in unison "Well that is kind of a long story. Is it ok if we can sit down and get a drink first?" Gabriel says. "Yeah sure that's not a problem. Shinobu could you get them some water?" Keitaro says "Yes of course sempai." Shinobu says as she heads to the kitchen. When she returns she hands a glass to Gabriel and Kanako.

"Now you two where have you been?" Keitaro asks "And why do you have the Hina Blade? I found it missing earlier. You didn't take it did you?" Motoko asks. Gabriel and Kanako then tell the others of the entire ordeal with both Kanako and Erebus. When they are done explaining the others forgive Kanako for what she did. Keitaro also thanks Gabriel for saving Kanako and recovering the Hina Blade but Gabriel says that no thanks are nessisary. Soon everyone decides to go to bed and call it a night.

Before Gabriel is about to get in his futon there is a knock at the door. "Come in." he says. Shinobu comes inside his room and closes the door. "Hello Shinobu, what can I do for you?" he asks as she sits next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. "Today when you and Kanako were gone I was very worried about you. I thought for a moment you might like Kanako and not me." she says "You know that you're the only girl for me Shinobu. Kanako is pretty and all but I think of her as a good friend or a sister and nothing more." he says.

"I know, it was silly of me to think that. I was wondering though if I could sleep in your room tonight?" she asks "You want to sleep in here with me? What if the others find out they might kill me!" he says. "Don't worry about it they know you won't try to do anything to me. Besides I'll sneak out when I get up early to make breakfest,ok." she says with a knowing smile on her face "Alright then but I insist you take my futon though." he says. "No we will share your futon!" she says in a demanding tone that meant you'll be sorry if you say no. So all Gabriel could do was agree to her wishes. "Now I know why my dad never says no to mom. Still though this is really nice." Gabriel thinks to himself as Shinobu snuggles next to him and the two soon fall asleep but not before giving each other a good night kiss.

**END CHAPTER 10**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well that ends chapter ten next chapter will finally see the appearance of Castlevania itself as well an appearance by Tsuruko. So I'll see you next time. Please Read and Review.


	11. Resurrectio of a Nightmare, Appearance o...

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi everyone, and welcome back. Well it's time for the true fun to begin, at least for me anyway. Finally the entrance of the Castle of Eternal Night, the Center of Chaos...Castlevania! For the things dealing directly with the castle and leading up to it's appearance there is something I just had to do for all of it...Make a soundtrack of course. One of the best things about Castlevania is the great music, so I picked out music that best fits either the different areas of the castle or the battles with the boss monsters or even the resurrection of Dracula and his castle and his ultimate defeat. When ever a song begins I'll have it in parenthese, I'll also say when it stops. At the end of the chapter will be a list of which game the song comes from. I'll also tell you were you can download them for free if anyone is wondering. Now on with the show.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: RESURRECTION OF A NIGHTMARE, APPEARANCE OF THE DEMON CASTLE**

It has been over a month since Gabriel restored Kanako's humanity, and stoped Erebus from unleashing the full power of the Hina Blade. Since then everything has been realatively peaceful, well at least for the town of Hinata anyway. Yet for some time now Gabriel has been plauged by strange dreams, dreams where he is not himself but another person entirely. At this very moment he is having another dream as we speak.

A man walks into a darkend throne room he looks very much like Gabriel, the lights go up and a man in red armor with blood red hair can be seen siting on the throne he looks up to the man who stands before him."Welcome. I have been waiting Leon." the man in the red armor says "Walter...I will never forgive." says the man that resembles Gabriel who is now identified as Leon. "I see. It seems you have enjoyed the gift that I gave you." says Walter "Yes thanks to that I noe have the power to defeat you." says Leon. "That power is quite something...But I am beloved by the night. You will taste my powers." says Walter "I'll kill you AND the night!" says Leon with rage in his voice."Intresting. Now the curtain rises on this delightful little game." says Walter.

Leon then runs at Walter srtiking him with his whip. When he strikes him the black stone around Walters neck shatters and Walter feels pain from the whip."What." Walter says "Now,there is nothing left to protect you. I'll fullfill my promise to Sara now!" says Leon."Not yet. The power of the night is still full, I shall teach you the meaning of true terror." say Walter as he and Leon engage in a fierce battle. In the end Leon triumphs, "It can't be...This should not have happened..." says Walter "Sara's suffering...and Rinaldo's grief...Carve them into your cursed body and perish." says Leon "But.. with my powers I will surely come back to life... I could not obtain the Crimson Stone but some day, it will be mine!" says Walter.

The room is then filled with an evil laughter as a cloaked skeletal figure weilding a scythe appears in the air. "No! You betrayed me?!" says Walter "I shall take your soul." the being says as Walter's body vanishes and becomes enrgy gathered by the creature. "This power... I offer to the king who weilds the Crimson Stone!" the creature says as the room is filled with a bright light. From the light steps a man he is handsome with long black hair."Excellent... I never spent a better night." he says "Mathias!" Leon says "You didn't dissapoint me Leon. I knew without a doubt that you would accomplish this." Mathias says. "What is the meaning of this?" says Leon "I needed a powerful vampire's soul that is all." says Mathias. Are you saying you used me." says Leon

"Not just you. You're betrothed, Sara, Rinaldo, and Walter... I used all of you.I never thought it would go so well though." says Mathias "Is that-that stone... the Crimson Stone?" says Leon. "Ah you know it? I'm impressed.I made Walter's soul mine with the power of this stone." says Mathias "I sense a rage from this whip...Mathias! You abandoned humanity?!" says Leon. "That's right. By becoming a vampire, I obtained eternal life. That was my goal.It was my revenge against God!" says Mathias "Revenge against God?!" says Leon "We have risked our lives and fought for the sake of God...But God mercilessly stole away the one I loved most...When all I ever wished for was Elizebetha's saftey!! If limited life is God's decree,then I shall defy it!!And within that eternity, I shall curse Him forevermore!" says Mathias.

"Mathias..." says Leon "Leon, after what you've been through you should know..." says Mathias. "Yes I do understand, how you feel. I too..." says Leon "Then come with me. I will give you eternity too." says Mathias "You wretched fool." Leon says "What?" says Mathias "Is this what the woman you loved would have wanted. The Mathias I know would not have loved such a woman." says Leon. "Elizabetha was a kind, honourable woman. She was concerned only for me to the very end. That is why I hate Him! Am I wrong?! Did you not defeat Walter with hatred in your heart too?" says Mathias "Yes! I'd be lieing if I claimed otherwise, but defeating him...No, preventing others from suffering the same cursed fate...That was Sara's dying wish. Granting my beloved's wish. That is all I can do to prove my love to Sara. Eternity without her would be nothing but emptiness." says Leon.

"Leon, I thought that you would understand...Dawn is coming...Farewell,Leon. Death he's all yours." says Mathias as he turns into a bat and flies through the window out into the night "Stop!" says Leon to no avail. Death then transports himself and Leon to another world "No!" yells Leon "By my master's orders. You'll be destroyed here and now!" says Death. Leon and Death engage in an intenses battle with Leon defeating him.When Death is beaten they return to the real world."To think that I would be..." says Death "I have the power to destroy all related to the vampires. Though you have divine powers, you are no exception." says Leon. "Unfortunately for you, as long as my master survivies, I will rise from the dead..." says Death "I see. Give him this message: You have become a cursed being and I will never forgive you. This whip and my kinsmen will destroy you someday. From this day on, the Belmont Clan will hunt the night." says Leon as Death fades away.

Gabriel wakes up instantly from the dream "Why have I had this dream more frequently as of late? It's so strange, does it mean something?" Gabriel thinks to himself. Gabriel simply shrugs it of for now and gets up and dressed and goes downstairs for breakfast. After another lovely meal by his beloved Shinobu, Gabriel decide to take a walk to clear his head. "How man nights in a row have I had that dream? Who am I kidding I've had that dream every night for two weeks now. That dream is all I think of through the day for the most part, I even stop thinking of Shinobu for a time. The dream must mean something but I just don't know what." Gabriel thinks to himself.

As he walks and thinks he fails to notice someone walking towards him until the two collide knocking each other over. "Oh miss I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going here let me help you up." Gabriel says as he stands up and takes her hand. Now that he gets a good look at her she looks very familiar she wares a gi and hakama much as Motoko ware's when she trains, she also is wearing a straw hat. She has long dark hair and is very beautiful "Oh my there is no need to apologize, no one was hurt. It seems as though you had a lot on your mind, I hope nothing is the matter." she says. "Don't worry miss my problems are nothing you should worry about. I'm sure you have better things to do than be bothered by me." says Gabriel.

"You have a strange aura about you. I can sense that you're special.It was nice meeting you though young man. May our paths cross again." she says as she leaves. "Now that was weird. She said I was special, did she feel my power as a vampire hunter? Perhaps she did, I could feel great power from her. Perhaps we will cross paths again." Gabriel thinks to himself, after awhile he heads back to the Hinata.

When he gets back he is suprised to see the woman he bumped into earlier. When the woman sees Gabriel she speaks "Why hello young man so we meet again. I had not expected our paths to cross again so soon." she says. "It's you. The woman I meet earlier, but why are you here?" Gabriel asks "This is my older sister Tsuruko. She is here to visit Gabriel." says Motoko "I see. Then it is a pleasure to make your aquaintence Tsuruko." Gabriel says with a formal bow.

"My you're quite the gentleman aren't you. Might I ask your name?" asks Tsuruko "My name is Gabriel Belmont." says Gabriel. "Did you say Belmont? Motoko why did you not tell me that a Belmont was living with you?" asks Tsuruko "Well I didn't think you needed to know." Motoko says. "I can't believe how much you've grown up Gabriel. You have become a very handsome man, and a strong hunter more so than your father." says Tsuruko "Excuse me but how do you know me and my father?" asks Gabriel. "You don't remember me do you Gabriel? I'm not suprised it was about ten years ago when you last saw me. It was when Dracula had been resurrected." says Tsuruko.

"I don't remember anyone that resembled you being around me or my family when Dracula was last resurrected." says Gabriel "You see I was sent to stay with your family for a time so I could learn more about western demons and monsters. While I staid with your family you and I became very close. You were always calling me big sister, it was so cute." Tsuruko says as Gabriel begins to blush from embarssment, everyone laughs at this.

"So tell me Gabriel how long have you been a hunter?" asks Tsuruko "Since I turned fourteen and I passed the rite to become a vampire hunter and I was given the Vampire Killer.I am sorry for not rmembering you earlier but it was just so long ago." says Gabriel. "That is alright, I didn't recognize you at first either. Tell me though what brings you to Japan?" she asks "I'm here to finish school and learn about the monsters and demons of Japan." he says. "Are you sure that's all?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Quite sure actually.Why?" Gabriel says "Well I just had a wonderful idea that's all. Since you're old enough...You could marry Motoko." says Tsuruko. "What!" everyone says in unison "Sister what are you doing?" asks Motoko "Yeah why did you suggest that?" asks Gabriel. "Oh but I remember talking with your father about how when you were older you and Motoko would make a good couple, and he considered the idea quite a bit too." says Tsuruko "Sister you never said anything to me about this." says Motoko "Nor did my father ever say anything to me about this either. Besides as much as I care about Motoko I am not in love with her." replies Gabriel.

"Oh really, so you have a girlfriend. May I ask who?" says Tsuruko "It's Shinobu. If you must know." says Gabriel. "What a shame you're already taken. If you and Motoko were married your children would be very strong indeed." says Tsuruko "Tsuruko the idea of marrying someone simply because their children would be powerful is something that I think is wrong. When one marries it should be out of love." says Gabriel. "I'm very sorry for saying that I should not have. Know though that I am very glad that you have found someone to love." says Tsuruko.

"I accept your appology and thank you as well." says Gabriel "Now though I have one more thing I must ask you Gabriel." says Tsuruko "What?" asks Gabriel. "I would like to spar with you to see just how strong you have become." says Tsuruko "It would be an honor...Big sister." says Gabriel. "Good then shall we say in one hour then?" asks Tsuruko "Sounds good to me." replies Gabriel.

(Vision of Dark Secrets)

However at the same time as this happy reunion at the Hinata in an underground chamber deep in the forests that surround the town of Hinata a dark ritual is about to take place, and for what purposses remains to be seen. "Soon the time for our lord's resurrection will arrive and he will usher in a new era. He will cleanse this world with the searing flames of Chaos!" a female voice says as the others assembled chear her words. The people begin to chant words in Latin "Now brign forth the girl so she may help revive our master." the woman says as a young girl is brought forth to an alter that is inside of a pentagram. The girl strugles to get free but to no avail for her bindings are to tight.

"Now we shall sacrifice this girl to resurrect Count Dracula our master so that he might make this world one of everlasting darkness." she says as she begins to chant words as well while raising a knife in the air before plunging it into the girls chest killing her and spraying her blood on a casket. Moments later energy flows around the casket and a bright light and a multitude of bats engulfs the room. When the scene is over a man dressed in black wearing a cloak with whie ahir and and a goatee stands before the gathered people.

"I am once again resurrected to this world by my loyal followers. This time I shall not be stopped not even by the Belmonts! Tell me were I am. This is not my homeland, I can sense it." says Dracula. "We are in Japan my lord. We felt that if you were here your cances of gaining power would be easier without the Belmonts." says the woman. "I see. Your plan would have been flawless save one minor detail." says Dracula "Which is my lord" says the woman. "There is a Belmont here nearby! I can sense him." says Dracula in an angry tone "Frogive us my lord we did not know." the woman says with fear in her voice.

Dracula does not answer her but merly closes his a moment and looks as though he is thinking."My lord are you all right?" asks the woman "I am fine. I now have some idea who I am dealing with. It is the son of Nicholas Belmont, he is but a boy he should not prove a challenge. But just to make sure I will get some leverage over the boy by kiddnaping the women that he lives with, especially his beloved. Death!" says Dracula. "Yes master what do you wish of me?" asks Death "I want you to go to the Hinata apartments and bring back with you the women the Belmont lives with understood. In the mean time I shall call forth my castle and give the Belmont a few more gifts." says Dracula with an evil smile as Death bows then dissapears to do his master's bidding.

(End of Song)

At the Hinata every one assembles outside to watch the match between Gabriel and Tsuruko. Tsuruko is the first to arrive "I can not wait to see just how strong Gabriel has gotten since I last saw him." say Tsuruko. However before anyone new what happened the sky grows dark as if it has become night. "I sense an evil presence Motoko be on gaurd." she says "Yes sister." replies Motoko. "Hahahahaha! Good day to you ladies. I have come to take you all to my master." says a voice "Show yourself demon!" demands Tsuruko. ""Demon? You impudent mortal I am no lowly demon. I am Death! And by my masyers orders I will take you all save you two." Death says as he points at Keitaro and Tsuruko.

"Motoko now! Cutting Evil Strike: Second Form!" yells both Tsuruko and Motoko but there attacks don't seem to phase Death one bit. "Fools that attack only works on demons and I am not a demon." says Death as he blasts Tsuruko with a bolt of energy knocking her back. He then uses his powers to levitate the girls into the air and restrain them. Gabriel sensing all this rushes outside to find Tsuruko on her back and Keitaro standing as still as a statue, then he looks to see that Death has the girls with him. "Death!? Let them go now!" says Gabriel.

"Ah the Belmont. I am afraid I can't do that lord Dracula wishes to meet them all very much, especially this one." says Death as he points to Shinobu "Why you son of a..." Gabriel starts to say but is interupted "However if you want them back the master will return them if you can make it through the castle alive and defeat him. So come then son of Belmont your friends very lives depend on it." says Death as he dissapears. "Stop!"Gabriel yells.

It is then that a castle appears in the forests near the Hinata. "Look at that a castle just appeared out of nowhere."says Keitaro "This can't be happening how could he have been revived so soon? Damn!" says Gabriel. "However it happened we must save the others at once." says Tsuruko "I agree we must hurry." says Keitaro. As they speak though the small town of Hinata begins to catch fire as monsters can be seen attacking the town. Tsuruko and Keitaro begin to leave when Gabriel speaks "No! Saveing them is my responsibility. It's my destiny to battle Dracula and his minions, so I ask you two to stay here and wait for the others." says Gabriel.

"We will not let you go there alone Gabriel. It's to dangerous." says Tsuruko "She's right we can help you." says Keitaro. "Thanks I appreciate that you want to help, but I won't risk either of you getting hurt as well. I've trained my whole life for this so I can handle it trust me." says Gabriel "You are just like your father with that confidence. Very well we shall wait here for the others." says Tsuruko. "I'll head into town and get rid of the monsters there then go through the forest and make my way to the castle destroying the monsters there as well. That way the way will be clear of danger for the others. I'll rescue them I swear it." Gabriel says as he looks toward the castle.

**END CHAPTER 11**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well that concludes another chapter. How did you like it? Weren't expecting Tsuruko to have known Gabriel when he was just a little kid were you. The girls have been kidnapped by Death and taken to the Dracula's Castle. Now the question is can Gabriel do what so many of his ancestors have done. Make it through Castlevania and defeat Dracula. To find out keep on reading. Also here is a site that you can download practically all the soundtracks from every Castlevania game ever, Go to the multimedia section, then go to the soundtracks page, I also highly recomend checking out the fan mp3 and overclocked remixes mp3 pages they have alot of great songs especially anything by either Jorge Fuentes or the fourteen year old music prodigy Geoffrey Gunn. You will however have to join fileplanet to download them but it costs nothing and is well worth it in my opinion. Please read and review.

**SONGS: **Vision of Dark Secrets from Castlevania: Bloodlines


	12. Burning Town and the Forest of Monsters

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello and welcome back. Glad to see you here, I hope you enjoy chapter twelve. I know I enjoyed writing it, now though be prepard to see if Gabriel can defeat Dracula and his minions and save the girls. Let us wish him luck cause he'll need it. See you later everyone.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: BURNING TOWN AND THE FOREST OF MONSTERS**

(Cross Your Heart)

"Cross your hearts guys I'll be back as soon as I can, promise." says Gabriel as he heads down the steps of the Hinata apartments at full speed. He is attacked by a few skeletons and bats but easily dispatches them but before he reaches the streets an axe knight stands before him. It attacks him by swiping it's axe at him several times but Gabriel dodges the attack and strike the axe knight with the whip of lightning and brings it to it's knees before quickly finishing it off. "It'll take more than some old suit of armor to stop me. Now to take out the other monsters in town." says Gabriel.

(End of song)

(Opposing Bloodlines)

Gabriel reaches the streets of Hinata and runs through them finding a number of monsters along the way, mostly more skeletons which he takes out with quick and deadly efficiency. He soon comes across the main reason the town is ablaze. Skelton apes throwing barrels of gunpowder about are causing the fires. He destroys any he finds as to stop any more fires from starting, but as he continues on through the burning streets he finds a mother and her daughter being attacked by a group of skeletons.

"Get away from them right now you undead freaks! Why don't you try me on for size you bunch of boneheads!" yells Gabriel to the group of skeletons as they lose intrest in the mother and daughter. They turn to Gabriel and screech at him and lunge forward in an attempt to hit him with their bone clubs, but as they do Gabriel attacks first."Holy Water!" he yells as he throws holy energy in an arc just in front of him it catches most of the skeletons and destroys them. The remaining skeletons he destroys with the Vampire Killer.

When the skeletons are destroyed he goes to check on the two people he saved. "Oh thank you for saveing us I was so frightened. What is going on, why are these creatures attacking?" she asks "There's no real time to explain miss. You and your daughter should get out of town for now until it's safe to come back." says Gabriel. "Yes we will but what if there are more of those things?" she asks "Don't worry I've destroyed most of them up to here so far. So the way out of town should be safe." says Gabriel.

"Thank you again you are a hero." she says "Yeah mister you're a hero go beat up those monsters." says the daughter."You got it kid those monsters don't stand a chance against me!" says Gabriel as he gives the young girl a thumbs up to make her feel better just before he continues on. Gabriel heads on through town defeating monsters and saving those he comes across. "I'll be at the edge of town soon. Then I'll have to make my way through the forest, no telling what Dracula has waiting for me there." Gabriel thinks.

(End of song)

(Heart of Fire)

As Gabriel reaches the edge of town he is meet by a minotaur, it looks at him with bloodlust in it's eyes as it snorts and raises it's large axe at him and prepares to attack. The minotaur rushes at Gabriel and slams it's axe into the ground and sends a wave of energy at him. The wave rushes past him and nicks Gabriel's side causeing him to wince."Great a minotaur this will be a rough fight, but I've got this covered. You like axes so much than here have one, Axe!" says Gabriel as he tosses out a pair of axes in a figure-eight pattern slicing up the minotaur. It screams in pain and then charges at Gabriel trying to ram him with it's horns, but Gabriel jumps over it and lands on the other side as the minotaur's head gets stuck in the side of a building traping it for the moment.

Gabriel takes the oppertunity to attack the minotaur and uses his Extinsion attack, but the minotaur quickly dislodges itself from the building and yells in a rage. It tosses it's axe up in to the air and dashes toward Gabriel, who jumps to avoid it but is caught off gaurd as the minotaur executes a rising uppercut with green flame surrounding it's fist. It hits gabriel knocking him to the ground as it lands and catches it's axe."Damn he's strong but now I'm really pissed off.Spirit Ripper!" yells Gabriel as three small yellow axes dart around Gabriel shredding the minotaur up as Gabriel attacks with his whip.The minotaur soon falls and bursts into flame as it dies.

(End of song)

As Gabriel stands there catching his breath a glowing orb filled with fire appears in mid air and falls to the ground. Gabriel walks over to it and picks it up and feels his strength returning. "My father told me about these orbs. Dracula's guardians will drop these when you kill them, they restore all of ones health." Gabriel says to himself. "Well now that the town is clear my next stop is the forest." says Gabriel as he heads towards the forest.

(Bloody Tears)

Gabriel enters the forest, he can already tell that Dracula's power has corrupted this once peacful place, and made it one of evil. He walks on a bit keeping himself on full alert for what ever might be lurking in the forest. Soon he is attacked by a warg, but the oversized wolf proves to be more bark than bite as it is easily destroyed, after the warg is destroyed other creatures come out to play.

Owl's larger than normal dive towards Gabriel in attempts to harm him but Gabriel takes them out with the Tripple Dagger attack, while giant spider's decend from the trees and throw acidic webbing at him, which he dodges and destroys using the whip of flames. Gabriel continues further through the once pristene forest until he is ambushed by a number of ghosts. The floating robed figures fly towards him and swipe their swords at him, but Gabriel either dodges or blocks them and dispatches them with the Vampire Killer and the Aqua Disk attack as he also dodges the lanterns they held as they explode.

About halfway through the forest a large rose burst forth from the ground revealing a venus weed as well as five skeletons jumping out from nowhere. The skeletons are not what Gabriel is worried about the venus weed is. He attacks with the whip of flames as he dodges the roses that the venus weed throws at him as well as the vines she causes to rise from the ground. He quickly takes out the skeletons and unleashes his Rapid Slash attack giving the venus weed a much needed pruning as it were.

Just before Gabriel is about to leave the forest he enters a clearing and hears a howl from a wolf. He braces himself for whatever is coming at him as a beastly figure jumps out of the trees into the air and lands about ten feet from him. Now that Gabriel gets a good look at the creature he realises what it is "A werewolf! Should have known I'd have to fight one here, but I know how to deal with overgrown hairballs like you." says Gabriel as the werewolf growls at him.

(End of song)

(Heart of Fire)

The werewolf lunges at Gabriel biteing and clawing at him but Gabriel dodges the attacks easily and counters with his own "Blade Serpent!" yells Gabriel as a chain of daggers homes in on the werewolf and weaves in and out causing it grevious damage. The werewolf cries in pain and then swipes at Gabriel and throws a fireball at him which manages to strike Gabriel causing him to stager back. "Nice trick fleabag but it'll take more than that." says Gabriel as he strikes out whith his whip hitting the werewolf with three powerful strikes.

The werewolf runs at Gabriel but as it does so it's body is surrounded in energy as it rams in to him but Gabriel manages to block the attack and counters with the Fast Rising and an Energy Blast knocking the werewolf on it's back. The werewolf quickly gets to it's feet and jumps high in the air and dives toward the ground slaming it's fist into the ground causing waves of energy to eminate from the impact. Gabriel jumps into the air to aviod the waves and executes an axe kick against the werewolf as his foot is surrounded in fire. As he lands Gabriel uses the Neddle Claw attack to finish the werewolf off.

(End of song)

The werewolf drops to it's knees and reverts to it's human form as it is consumed by fire leaving no sign that it was ever there. When the werewolf is gone another orb appears and falls to the ground, Gabriel picks it up as it restores all his health. Gabriel takes a quick breath as he looks towards Castlevania. "I'm almost there. I can't fail them, not again. I will save you all. Shinobu,wait for me. I'm coming to save you." says Gabriel but as he heads to the castle he hears a noise from behind him.

**END CHAPTER 12**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I know this chapter may seem short compared to the others but since it as well the next eight are more centered around Gabriel going through the castle and fighting monsters there won't be a huge amount of talking save for the ocassional talk with a boss monster or one of the Hinata girls after he's rescued them. So I apologize in advance if this makes anyone angry. So tune in next time as Gabriel enters Castlevania itself to begin his real quest. Please read and review.

**SONGS: **Cross Your Heart from Haunted Castle

Opposing Bloodlines from Dracula X

Heart of Fire from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow

Bloody Tears from Castlevania Chronicles (Playstation version)


	13. Gateway to the Demon Castle the Entrance...

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello everybody time once again for another enstallment of Love Hina: Reincarnated Soul. This chapter marks the begining of the trek through the Demon Castle and what better place to start it at than the Entrance Hall, after all it's a classic area of Castlevania. So sit back relax and enjoy the show.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: GATEWAY TO THE DEMON CASTLE THE ENTRANCE HALL**

"All right whoever or whatever you are show yourself now." says Gabriel as two small and familiar forms fly towards him. "Myuh." says one of the forms "Meow." says the other as Gabriel realises it is Tama and Kuro. "What the? Tama, Kuro why did you follow me?" he asks "Myuh! Meow!" Tama and Kuro say in unison. "Damn I don't know what their saying. Let me guess you two want to help me rescue the girls don't you?" asks Gabriel as the the two nod their heads yes. "Well I appreciate the thought but you should go back to the Hinata know. I know the others would be upset with me if I let you come with me and you got hurt." says Gabriel as he walks on to the castle.

However Tama and Kuro follow him anyway. "Listen go home now! Do you understand me!" says Gabriel. The two shake their heads no "Fine then have it your way you can come along but don't say I didn't warn you." says Gabriel as Tama and Kuro take a spot on each of his shoulders. "This is going to be a long night." Gabriel thinks to himself. Soon the trio arives outside the castle gate. The drawbridge lowers as if expecting them.

Gabriel stands there for a minute preparing himself mentaly for the task ahead. "This will be my greatest challenge ever. My ancestors wherever you may be now give me the strength and resolve to succed in my task." he says. Tama and Kuro both give him a reasuring nudge that everything will turn out for the better "Thanks you two. I won't let the girls down, you can count on that." Gariel says. "Myuh!" says Tama "Meow!" says Kuro "Alright let's do this!" Gabriel says as he takes his whip and holds it out in front of him in both hands before he enters the castle.

(The Bathead)

(End of song)

(Vampire Killer)

Gabriel and his two animal companions cross the drawbridge and enter the castle courtyard. The path leading to the castle is decorated with large stone torches to give light, however there are also tall wooden poles upon which the skeletons of long dead people have been impaled. Tama and Kuro turn their little heads from the gruesom sight and Gabriel simply ignores the sight all together knowing those people lost their lives centuries ago and that hopefully their souls have gone to their final reward. At the end of the path is a warg guadrding the door to the castle which Gabriel easily takes out. He enters the door into a large hallway the walls are old and cracking in many places the windows are adorned with red curtains that have seen better days as they open and close from the wind outside.

The trio walks on but soon zombies begin to rise from the floor and attack. Gabriel takes them out with ease while Tama and Kuro fly out of harms way, but alas they are asailed by more enemies, bats and even more zombies. Tama and Kuro help Gabriel by taking out the bats as he deals with the zombies. Eight zombies surround Gabriel in a circular pattern, as they prepare to lunge at him Gabriel swings his whip around him in a circle "Sonic Edge!" he yells as lashes of sonic energy are unleashed in all directions destroying the zombies.

As they continue on several black panthers jump at them from ledges above them, but Gabriel dispatches them with a few strikes from his whip. They reach a staircase and ascend it and go through a door to another room. This room is small with only enemies being a few bats, the bats are quickley taken care of as they head down some stairs to the ground floor were they then decend lower still down another set of stairs into an underground chamber. The chamber itself appears to be a large fountain it is well crafted and adorned with beautiful statues, unfortunately it also has a number of mermen dwelling there as well.

The mermen run at Gabriel and swipe at him with their claws or spit fireballs from their mouths at him, but Gabriel dodges and blocks most of their attacks though a few get through and hurt him. Gabriel counter attacks the mermen with the whip of lightning and the Needle Claws attack and soon clears the room of their presence. The trio crosses the room and heads back up stairs into another room dispatching the bats that attack them and head up another set of steps and through a door into a room exactly like the first room of the castle. Gabriel jumps off the ledge and takes out the zombies that rise from the floor to attack. The trio continue through the room defeating the monsters as they go, soon they hear someone scream for help.

(End of song)

As they head towards the screams they see Sarah trapped in a large cage as a pair of creatures watch over her and enjoy her screams as the scare her. "How dare they do that to Sarah my little sister. Those monsters will pay. Tama, Kuro I want you to to stay with Sarah win I attack those monsters do you understand?" Gabriel says. "Myuh! Meow!" Tama and Kuro say in unison as they both give Gabriel a salute. Tama and Kuro fly near the ceiling so they hopefully won't be seen by the monsters as Gabriel wlks forward and makes himself known to the monsters. "Hey you! Let her go!" he says as the creatures turn around to Gabriel, one looks like a large demonic gargoyle and the other which has a spear looks like a cross of different kinds of dinosaurs. The monsters scream and attack at the same time.

(Heart of Fire)

As the two monsters attack Gabriel he suddenly remembers just who these monsters are. The gargoyle is Gaibon and the dinosaur creature is Slorga "My ancestor Simon fought these monsters once. If he can beat them then so can I." he thinks as he dodges Slorga's spear. Gabriel retaliates with the Vertical High followed by the Rising Shot and ending in the Energy Blast when he lands "Grand Cross!" he yells as he rises into the air while a pair of large golden crosses swirl around him striking both the monsters and knocks them down.

The monsters soon get up and attack again. Gaibon spews firballs from his mouth as Slorga shoots them from his spear Gabriel dodges the fireballs and gets behind Slorga and hits him with three powerful blows from his whip which bring the dinosaur monster to its knees as it busts in to flames and dies. Gabriel quickly turns his atention to Gaibon and jumps in the air and attacks with his A Extinsion 2 attack which sends Gaibion to the ground. Gaibon's body begins to shake as its skin takes on a red color, it then begins its attack again as it flies in to the air and spews huge fireballs at Gabriel who barely dodges them. Gaibon the lands and is about to spew forth more fireballs but Gabriel attacks first "Michael's Sword!" he yells as a holy power in the form of a giant cross appears were Gaibon is standing and begins to damage the creature before it destroys it completely.

(End of song)

Once Gaibon has been defeated an orb appears in the air and falls to the floor, Gabriel walks over to it and recovers his strength, he then heads over to the cage were Sarah is locked. "Don't worry I'll have you out in a moment Sarah." he says as he stikes the lock with his whip and shatters it. "You ok Sarah, you weren't hurt were you?" he asks as tears fall down her cheeks. "Big brither! I was so scared, I knew you'd come to save me." says Sarah as she cries and huggs Gabriel. "Hey it's alright now you're safe. Now listen I want you to head back to the Hinata alright. Don't worry about runing into any monsters, I've cleared the way." he says.

"Ok I'll go back but please save the others." she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thats my girl, and don't you worry I will save the others I promise. I want you to do something for me though. I want you to take Tama and Kuro with you, ok." he says. "Myuh! Meow!" Tama and Kuro say in unison "Forget it you two you're going back with her to the Hinata were you will be safest. And don't think of trying to follow me again understood!" he says. "Myuh. Meow." the two say with the sound of defeat in their voices. Gabriel then turns to the door in front of him and prepares to enter the next area of Castlevania. "Good luck big brother. Save the others and come home safe." says Sarah to herself as she Tama and Kuro leave the castle and head back to the Hinata.

**END CHAPTER 13**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Another chapter completed. So what did you think? I just loved writing this chapter because it not only has some action but a little drama as well. The other chapters should come along nicely in my opinion but we'll just have to see won't we. So until next time remember to read and review.

**SONGS: **The Bathead form Castlevania Chronicles (Playstation version)

Vampire Killer from Castlevania Chronicles (Playstation version)


	14. Subterranean Reservoir

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello everyone nice of you to drop by. I tried to put this chapter up sooner but I had to reformat my computer, so it got deleted along with everything else I had saved as well. Anyway here is chapter fourteen enjoy.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SUBTERRANEAN RESERVOIR**

(Dark Palace of Waterfalls)

Gabriel decends into the depths of Castlevania, he finds himself in a subterranean reservoir. It is dark and damp with only torches for light and water up to his ankles. Gabriel walks down the long tunnel only to be attacked by fish men who come from the end of the tunnel as well as its ceiling. The fish men swipe at Gabriel with their claws and spit balls of ice at him, but Gabriel dodges and blocks them and attacks them using the whip of lightning to defeat them. As he reaches a door several skeleton archers begin to shoot arrows at him. Gabriel jumps over their attacks and lands between them, but before they can attack Gabriel use the Aqua Disk attack to dispatch them.

Gabriel goes through the door and enters a large room where a pair of frost demons and frost swords await him. The frost swords hover in mid air and fly towards Gabriel and try to cut him but he dodges them and strikes them several times with the whip of flames and destroys them. Turning his attention to the frost demons they beging shooting balls of ice at Gabriel who dodges them but the frost demons attack again causing shards of ice to burst forth from the floor. Gabriel dodges most of them but has his arm cut by one of the shards, he then counters using the wip of flames to quickly destroy the demons.

Gabriel leaves the room and enters into another tunnel, he is soon attacked by a group of mermen. The run towards Gabriel to attack swipeing their claws at him and spewing balls of fire at him as well. He dodges the mermen's attacks and uses the Spirit Ripper attack combined with the whip of lightning to finish them off. However before he can go any further Gabriel is confronted by a heavy armor. The animated suit of armor attacks by swinging a giant steel mace at Gabriel, who dodges the attack and uses the whip of lightning to bring the heavy armor to its kneesbefore it can attack again.

Gabriel leaves the tunnel and enters into another large room where several mermen and a cyclopes appear to attack. Gabriel avoides the cyclopes's club as he dispatches the mermen, once the mermen are defeated he focuses on the cyclopes. Gabriel attacks but the cyclopes is much stronger than the other monsters so far as he dodges an attempt from the cyclopes to ram into him with its body. The cyclopes then fires a beam of energy from its eye which Gabriel blocks then finishes off the cyclopes. However before he leaves a group of astral knights attack. The astral knights attack by teleporting and attacking making them difficult to hit and Gabriel is struck several times by their swords but he soon destroys them.

Before exiting the room Gabriel drinks a healing potion to restore some of his health. Gabriel enters into another room with four giant blades swinging back and forth at high speed. Gabriel uses the Wolf's Foot relic to makes himself faster and then runs past the blades with out taking a single hit. Gabriel now enters another tunnel were he is attacked by fish men and lizard men. The fish men attack by swipeing their claws and spiting balls of ice at Gabril, while the lizard men attack with spears and firey breath. Gabriel dodges for all he is worth from the attacks and counters with the whip of lightning and the Spiral Axe attack to defeat his foes.

Gabriel enters into another room were a number a vassago appear to attack. The vassago attack by swinging the chained axes they have for arms at Gabriel who blocks their attacks as several spin around like a tornadoe with their arms stretched out strikeing anything in the way. Gabriel however blocks these attacks as well and counters with the Vampire Killer and the Cross Blazer attack to finish them off. Gabriel leaves the room and enters a large cavernous room with waterfalls where a bridge leads to a door with a skull on it, he crosses the bridge and enters through the door.

(End of song)

Gabriel enters into a large chamber that looks like a prison though who or what for he can not say. Gabriel quickley spots Kitsune, but she is being held within a magical barrier. "Kisune are you alright?" he asks "She is fine for now, but for how much longer is up to me." says a voice from the darkness. "Who are you? Show yourself." says Gabriel as a man dressed in blue robes and a breastplate steps forth from the darkness, he is beautiful with pale skin and white hair down to his shoulders. "Welcome Belmont, I am Joachim Armster it has been a long time since I fought one of your family." Joachim says "Joachim Armster?! It can't be you were destroyed centuries ago by my ancestor Leon Belmont." says Gabriel who is shocked at this information. "Shutup! So what if I lost to Leon all those centuries ago. Dracual has revived me and promised to free me from this prison if I defeat you. I'll grind you, to a pulp!" says Joachim.

"We'll see about that vampire. Tell me were are my other friends, now!" says Gabriel "If you want to know...Beat me!" says Joachim as five swords surround him in a circle. "Tell me your name before I kill you Belmont." says Joachim "My name is Gabriel." replies Gabriel. "Well then Gabriel your death will be a fine prelude to my freedom, and my revenge against your damn family!" says Joachim as he prepares to attack.

(Mealoncholy Joachim)

Joachim rushes at Gabriel and slashe at him with his swords but Gabriel dodges and counters, but when he strikes at Joachim he does not hurt him. "What? My attack didn't do anything." says Gabriel "What's wrong can't hurt me can you. Poor Belmont that's so sad." Joachim says with a laugh as he attacks again and Gabriel again dodges the attack. It is then that he notices the three blue globes in the corners of the room without knowing how he knows Gabriel runs to the three corners and breaks the globes and then attacks Joachim. This time when he strikes the swords shatter "It can't be!" says Joachim in suprise "Now you're mine." says Gabriel.

"Double Cross!" says Gabriel as a group of crosses swarm around him as he executes the Vertical High followed by the Rising Shot and ending in an Energy Blast with the whip of ice. Joachim places his hands together and causes blades of energy to burst forth from the ground, which Gabriel dodges as Joachim causes a symbol to appear beneath Gabriel as a number of swords shoot from it Gabriel tries to dodge but is hit by some of the swords. "Cover me." says Joachimas his sword barrier appears around him again. "Gabriel heads to the corners to break the globes again but his time flame gysers protect the globes, but Gabriel manages to get by them and break the globes without being burned to much. Once he breaks the globes he heads towards Joachim dodgeing his attacks and shatters his sword barrier again. Gabriel uses the Double Cross attack again while attacking with a Vertical High followed by a Rising Shot and ending in an Energy Blast. After a few more strikes from his whip of ice Joachim falls to the ground.

(End of song)

"To think I lost to a human..." says Joachim with surprise as he staggers back a few steps "Now tell me where my friends are, you promised." says Gabriel. "As I'm sure you already know they are here in the castle. They are being watched over by the guardians of the different areas of the castle. You'll have to beat the guardians to save them. You may have beat me but you won't get passed the others though. Aaaahhhh!" says Joachim as he crumbles to dust. Once Joachim has dissapeared an orb appears and falls to the ground, Gabriel walks over to it and has his strength restored.

Gabriel walks over to Kitsune to see if she is alright. "You're not hurt are you Kitsune?" he asks "No, I'm fine. Glad to see you though, that guy sure gave you a rough fight. You're not hurt are you?" she asks "I'm good, my family is pretty tough." he replies with a smile on his face. "Listen I want you to leave the castle. Don't worry about the monsters I've cleared the way so it's safe ok." he says "Ok I'll go but you make sure to take care of yourself and rescue the others. Cause when this is all over we're gonna have one major party." she says but before she leaves she kisses him on the cheek "Good luck." she says as she leaves. "Thanks I'll need all the luck I can get." Gabriel thinks to himself as he heads up a long flight of steps that will hopefully lead him top the surface.

**END CHAPTER 14**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well that's another chapter out of the way. I really enjoyed using Joachim as the guardian in this chapter he is just to cool, but alas as cool as he is he still got his butt kicked by Gabriel. Next chapter look forward to a classic guardian monster form Castlevania to make her appearance. Please read and review I'm begging you people on my hands and knees here.

**SONGS: **Dark Pallace of Waterfalls from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence

Mealoncholy Joachim from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence


	15. Demonic Garden of Statues

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the Property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **What's up everyone? I'm back with chapter fifteen of Reincarnated Soul. It took a while for me to get some insperation for it but I finnaly did. I have also posted the first chapter of my new fic Love Hina vs The Army of Darkness but I don't think anyone likes it since it hasn't gotten any reviews. So I won't wright any more for it until I get some feedback. Anyway though back to the current fic.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DEMONIC GARDEN OF STATUES**

(Offense and Defense)

After reaching the top of the stairs Gabriel finds that he has entered the castle's inner courtyard. The courtyard is a massive garden, not just of plants but of statues. The moon shines on the statues making them seem as if they would jump to life at any momment. However Gabriel continues on through the garden deciding not to waste time admiring the craftsmanship of the statues.

As he walks through the garden he is attacked by a large group of skeletons. With a few well placed attacks they are destroyed and out of the way. Soon Gabriel is confronted by a swarm of bats as well as a small group of ghosts. The bats fly towards Gabriel as their bodies are engulfed in fire while the ghosts slash at him with their swords. He manages to dodge and block their attacks and uses the Sonic Edge attack to take out the bats and severly harm the ghost, which he finishes of with the Aqua Disk attack. He moves on and soon meets a group of skeletons and skeleton archers.

The skeletons run towards Gabriel and attack but he dodges them with ease and moves passed them to take out the skeleton archers first. Gabriel jumps over the skeleton archers and lands behind them as the shoot their arrows at him destroying them with a few strikes of his whip. With the skeleton archers dealt with Gabriel's attention turns the skeletons remaining and tkaes them out in only a few moments. Before he can go further an armor knight appears in his way. It stabs at Gabriel with it's spear but Gabriel blocks the attack as it rushes forward at him with it's spear out and surrounded in energy. Gabriel blocks this attack as well and gather magic energy from the attack and then proceeds to take the armor out with the whip of lightning.

With the armor knight gone Gabriel is free to continue on his way. He soon comes to an enclosed area of the garden. Gabriel hears a noise above him he looks up to see a pair of gargoyles break free of the pedestals they had just occupied. The gargoyles circle above Gabriel for a moment before they attack. One of the gargoyles tries to kick Gabriel with it's clawed feet as the other one uses a dive attack, Gabriel blocks the first attack but is knocked back by the second. Gabriel quickly recovers and attacks one of the gargoyles by jumping in the air and executing his A Extinsion 2 attack to take the stone beast down. The other gargoyle tries to use an attack that will petrify Gabriel but he manages to avoid it and counters with another A Extinsion 2 against the last gargoyle which destroys it and alows Gabriel to continue through the garden.

As he continues on through the garden Gabriel finds himself at a wall with a door at the top of it. He realises that the only way to go forward is to go up, but before he can do so he is attacked by a group of spirits and several thunder swords. The spirits attack by breathing fire while the thunder swords slash at Gabriel. Gabriel dodges the attacks and counters with a series of whip strikes on the thunder swords and the Axe Tornadoe attack that soon destroyes the thunder swords. Several of the spirits fly forward and attempt to ram into Gabriel but he easily dodges them and uses his Cross Blazer attack to destroy them.

With the enemies gone Gabriel jumps up and grabs onto a steel rod with his whip and flips up to the ledge in front of the door and enters. On the other side of the door he finds an inner garden, but not wanting to waste time though Gabriel hurries on. Without warning he is attacked by a group of poison lizards, at the same time a pair of skeleton flowers burst forth from the ground to attack aw well. The poison lizards and skeleton flowers attempt to breath a deadly poison upon Gabriel but he manages to stay uot of the way of these attacks. He attacks the poison lizards with the whip of lightning to defeat them quickly but he fails to notice one of the skeleton flowers dives at him and it knocks him in to a wall.Gabriel gets to his feet and attacks the skeleton flowers with the whip of flames quickly destroying them.

Gariel continues on defeating a few more of the monsters that dwell within the garden but soon arrives to a large circular room with a number of statues. With out knowing why he begins to break the statues one by one until there is nothing left of them. Once the statues are all gone a door is revealed so Gabriel enters and walks down a long hall that seems to be free of any monsters, not that he would complain,at he end of the hall is a door with a skull on it much like the one that led him to Joachim's prison. With an iron will he makes his way through the door to face whatever lies on the otherside.

(End of song)

On the otherside of the door he finds a large room with a number of statues of ancient warriors scattered about. He also finds a stone cage imbeded into one of the walls where Naru is being held captive. "Hang on Naru I'll have you free in a minute." says Gabriel but a noise can be heard from behind him. As he turns to the direction of the noise he sees the head of a bust come off and float in midair it is obviously female however what stands out about this head is the hair. It's hair is a mass of snakes Gabriel soon realises that he is staring face to face with the legendary monster Medusa.

"So you've finnaly arrived. I haven't faced one of your family in a long time. My but you have an exquisite body it will be a perfect addition to my collection. I'll make you and the girl there a couple you two will look marvelous. Especially since you look so much like the first Belmont that I ever faced." says Medusa. "Sorry but I don't see that happening Medusa. I have no intention of allowing myself or her to become part of some snakeheaded monsters statue collection." replies Gabriel. "Monster? I will grind your body to dust for that insult Belmont." Medusa says with a rage in her voice.

(Heart of Fire)

Medusa strikes at Gabriel with her snake hair as if they were fists several times but Gabriel dodges her attacks and counters with as many strikes from his whip before she attacks again. Medusa use this attack pattern several times on Gabriel and occasionaly lands a hit but the legendary monster decides to try a different tactic this time as she begins to cry tears of blood. Some of her tears land on Gabriel and burn him. "Her tears are like acid I had better not touch that again. Spinning Edge!" says Gabriel as a large axe boomerang is sent toward Medusa strikeing her several times and great damage. "Looks like that is your weakness Medusa." says Gabriel mockingly.

"We'll see Belmont. Turn to stone!" she says as a pair of beams comes from her eyes but Gabriel blocks at the last moment. "Your ability to turn creatures to stone. I'll have to watch out for that." says Gabriel as he rushes Medusa and uses a Fast Rising followed by an Energy Blast. "Damn you!" yells Medusa as large chunks of rock rise up from the floor and begin to circle around her. She then begins to launch the stones one by one at Gabriel who continually dodges the rocks. Medusa pauses for a moment and Gabriel capitalizes on this and attacks her with another Spinning Edge as well as his Extension attack.

However Medusa soon returns to the offensive and strikes at Gabriel with her snakes again as he dodges them. "Serpents!" yells Medusa as she rises into the air with her face toward the ground and hovers there, as a stream of snakes pours forth onto the ground. Gabriel jumps in the air and executes an A Extinsion 2 attack on Medusa. He repeats this several times as the snakes pour from her mouth. When she finishes she strikes at Gabriel with her snakes again but misses each time as Gabriel attacks with a Vertical High followed by a Rising Shot and ending in an Energy Blast. This finally causes Medusa's defeat as she falls to the ground.

(End of song)

"I can't believe it. Your strength is just like his, even though he died centuries ago. You have beaten me Belmont and as your reward she goes free. Still, even if you defeat the other guardians you'll never defeat the master..." says Medusa as she turns to stone. As with the other guardians after her defeat a glowing orb appears and falls to the ground. Gabriel retrieves it and his strength is restored again. He then makes his way over to Naru to check on her. Now that the cage she was traped in is gone Naru runs towards Gabriel with tears in her eyes and huggs him.

"It's ok Naru your safe now." Gabriel says in a calming tone "I have never been that scared in my life. I thought you and I might be statues in that horrible monsters collection, and that I would never see Keitaero or the others ever again." says Naru. "But where is Keitaro? Why didn't he come and try to rescue us along with you?" asks Naru "Because I told him and Tsuruko not to come that I would handle this." says Gabriel. "Why wouldn't you let them come as well?" she asks "Because I didn't want then to get hurt, and because this is my destiny. Now listen Naru I want you to leave the castle alright. Don't worry I've cleared the way so it will be safe." he says to her in a most serious tone. "Alright but you be careful ok Gabriel I want to see you come back form this." she says "Don't worry I will." he replies as he heads through a door to the next area of the castle.

**END CHAPTER 15**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **One more chapter down. The boss fight in this chapter is my longest yet. Guess it can't be helped, after all Medusa is one tough monster to beat. So now Naru has been saved and Gabriel can enter another part of Castlevania. What will he face next? To find out keep reading ok. Later everyone. Please read and review.

**SONGS: **Offense and Defense from Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance


	16. Final Battle

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the Property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello again. I have decided to take the advice of one of my reviewers and get to the final battle between Gabriel and Dracula. As well as fixing the way I write my dialouge. Truthfully I wanted to write about Gabriel fighting his way through each area of the castle, but it would seem the readers wish otherwise. So I guess I'll give them what they want. After all I want people to enjoy my story. So please enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: FINAL BATTLE**

(Prolouge)

We see Gabriel as he stands at the bottom of a set of stairs that are covered in fog. He looks as though he has been through many harsh battles, and indeed he has. He thinks of the many fights he has been through to get here. The fight with the dopppleganger in the Desecrated Chapel. A monster that looked and fought just as he did.A difficult battle for sure but in the end he won and freed Mutsumi. The battle with the lightning elemental at the top of the Clocktower to free Su. His meeting with the dark priestess that had raised Dracula in the Theater of the Infernal, and his fight against her so he could free Kanako. His battle with Death in the Necromancy Lab. That battle had been his toughest, he nearly died but persevered and was able to free Motoko.

Then Gabriel fought his way through the Castle Keep to were we see him right now. At the bottom of the stairs which leads to Dracula's throne room. Gabriel begins to ascend the stairs knowing that he is about to enter the hardest fight of his life. He reaches the top of the stairs and walks through a small hall and finds himself at a huge set of doors. He knows what awaites him on the other side. His beloved Shinobu and his destined battle with Dracula.

(End of song)

Without warning the doors open by themselves as if expecting him. "Well how thoughtful. Mustn't keep him waiting." Gabriel says as he walks through the door and into the throne room.As he enters the throne room Gabriel can hear laughter. He looks to wear it comes from and sees it's source the master of the castle, Dracula.

"Welcome young Belmont. I am impressed that you made it this far. You are indeed a worthy adversary." says Dracula as he raises a glass filled with a red liquid to Gabriel as if toasting him.

"Dracula return Shinobu now!" Gabriel says with rage in his voice.

"Oh the girl that's right you have come all this way for her haven't you? Don't worry Belmont she is fine I assure you. As much as I hate your family I will admit you do have fine taste in women." says Dracula as he takes a drink from his glass.

"Where is she! Show me now! Or so help me..." says Gabriel.

"Calm yourself she is right here." says Dracula as he makes a gesture with his hand and Shinobu appears before him.

When Shinobu sees Gabriel she calls out to him. "Gabriel! Please save me!"

"Shinobu! Don't worry I will save you." says Gabriel as Dracula waves his hand and Shinobu vanishes and reapears on the wall chained to it.

"As I told you, she is fine. Though if I wear you I'd be more worried about myself. The only way to free her is if you defeat me!" says Dracula as he tosses his glass to the floor and it shatters.

"I will defeat you! I will make you pay for all the suffering you have caused. I swear it!" says Gabriel.

"We shall see if you can back up your statement Belmont. But enough talk. Have at you!" says Dracula as he rises from his throne and disapears in a column of light.

(Dance of Illusions)

Dracula reappears before Gabriel and attempts to ram him with a shoulder attack but Gabriel dodges the attack and counters with three strong stikes from the Vampire Killer before Dracula teleports away again. As Dracula begins to appear again Gabriel raises his hand in the air.

"Six Saints!" he says as a ring of six crosses appears in the air above Gabriel's head, releasing bursts of enrgy that home in on Dracula.

Even as he is being assaulted with holy energy Dracula unleashes a group of enrgy blasts of his own which wind toward Gabriel. Yet again though Gabriel dodges the attack and reaches Dracula and executes the Vertical High followed by the Rising Shot and ending in the Energy Blast.

Before he can attack again Dracula teleports away and reappears a short distance away from Gabriel and unleashes three glowing red balls which hover a moment before exploding in a burst of flame.Gabriel barely dodges the attacks and gets behind Dracula and lands a few strikes with the Vampire Killer before Dracula teleports again. This time when Dracula reappears he attacks by causing a series of energy explosions to follow Gabriel. Gabriel however runs from the explosions and gets behind Dracula again and gets in several powerful blows to Dracula before he teleports away again.

When Dracula reappears this time though Gabriel hits Dracula with a Micheal's Sword attack and rushes in while he is being seared by holy power to unleash a Fast Rising and an Energy Blast which brings the Lord of the Vampires to his knees.

"Your finished Dracula."says Gabriel as he stands over the fallen vampire.

"Not yet Belmont. The real fight has only just begun." says Dracula in a mocking tone as he holds his side. "Play time is over! Grant me power!" yells Dracula as his body begins to undergo a transformation. When the transformation is complete Dracula is now at least ten feet tall as well as looking like a demon.

"Now we shall see what you can really do Belmont!" says Dracula as he swipes at Gabriel with his claws. Gabriel is struck and sent back a few feet but quickly gets to his feet and attacks Dracula anew.

Gabriel attacks with a series of whip strikes that make Dracula stagger back. As gabriel begins to follow up with another attack Dracula leaps in the air spewing fireballs at Gabriel but he manages to avoide them and uses the Six Saints attack on Dracula as he lands on the ground and takes another swipe at Gabriel. Gabriel however blocks the attack and counters with his Cross Blazer attack. Dracula however simply stands still were he is.

"Behold my power. Now this is strength!" yells Dracula as he opens his mouth and unleashes an attack that engulfs a great part of the room.

As the blast begins to dissipate Gabriel can be seen standing exactly were he was when the blast went off, completely unharmed.

"What? How did you survive that Belmont?" asks Dracula both puzzeled and angry at the sight of the unharmed Belmont.

"The Invincibilty Jar relic. That's how.Now it's time for you to die monster!" says Gabriel as he runs towards Dracula and unleashes a flurry of strikes from the Vampire Killer as well as one final Six Saints attack that brings down Dracula for real this time.

(End of song)

As Dracula falls he returns to his human form on his hands and knees.

"It can not be. Again I am defeated by the blood of Belmont." says Dracula as he pauses for a moment and looks at Gabriel as he walks over to Shinobu to set her free. But as he watches Gabriel a shocked look can be seen on his face.

"Impossible! I did not see it before.That strength. That will to succede it is the same as his." Dracula says with fear in his voice for the first time in centuries.

"What are you talking about?" asks Gabriel as he and Shinobu look at Dracula with puzzeled expressions on their faces.

"Just then I saw your soul. You are the reincarnated soul of Leon Belmont. That is why you were so strong. Leon was always the strongest warrior of all that lived." says Dracula as he looks to the floor.

"If what you say is true. If my soul is that of Leon's then that would explain why I have had dreams where I am him. I was dreaming of a past life." says Gabriel.

"Even knowing this Belmont it dosen't bring me any closer to being finally destroyed. I will rise again and agin no matter what, as long evil desires dwell within the human soul." says Dracula with a smirk.

"Perhaps so, but my family will always be there to beat you each time you rise...Mathias." says Gabriel as he and Shinobu turn to leave.

"Then until next time Belmont. Hahahaha!" says Dracula as he crumbles to dust and is blown away by the wind.

After Gabriel and Shinobu have left the castle they stop on top of a small hill as the sun rises and watch as Castlevania crumbles and finally disappeares. As they stand there Shinobu's head rests on Gabriel's shoulder while he holds her close to him in a protective manner. Shinobu notices the forlorn look onGabriel's face.

"Gabriel what's wrong you seem upset?" she says.

"I was just thinking about what Dracula said. About how my strength comes from my having the soul of Leon Belmont inside me. Does this mean I have no true strength, that I am simply a copy of someone else and not my own man?" he says.

"No you are who you are and noone else. Your strength is your own even if you share anothers soul. Your strength came from your love of your friends, your desire to save us not your ancestors soul. That is the strength of the man I fell in love with." she say as she kisses Gabriel on the lips.

He soon returns the kiss with great vigor. When they stop their kiss Gabriel looks into Shinobu's eyes.

"Thank you Shinobu. What you said is true all of it. That's why I love you. You truely are an angel. Let's go home now I'm sure the others are waiting for us." he says.

"Yes let's go home. I'm going to make you a feast when we get back. I think you've earned it." she says with a smile as the two make their way back to the Hinata Apartments.

Meanwhile at the Hinata the others await the return of Gabriel and Shinobu,praying the two are not hurt. As Gabriel and Shinobu are walking up the stairs of the Hinata the first person to spot the two is Su who has been keeping a look out on the roof. She jumps off the roof and runs inside to tell the others.

"Hey everyone! It's Shinobu and Gabriel. They're back. Come on let's go meet them." Su says in her usual energetic tone.

Soon all the residents are gathered outside to greet their friends. It is only a few moments before they can see Gabriel's blonde hair as the two reach the top of the stairs. The first people to greet them are Sarah and Su.

"Big brother! You're ok, I knew you could do it." says Sarah as she gives Gabriel a hug.

"Of course I'm alright Sarah, and I'm glad to see you." he says as he picks the young girl up and returns her hug.

"Shinobu! I was so worried that I wouldn't see you again." says Su as she embraces her friend and begins to cry.

"Don't cry Su. You know Gabriel wouldn't let anything happen to me." says Shinobu as she comforts Su.

Everyone greets the two in turn and they all soon go inside as Shinobu goes to make the feast she promised Gabriel. While Gabriel goes to get a much needed bath and a change of clothes. When he gets out of the bath and changes his clothes he is approached by Tsuruko.

"Gabriel I whish to talk to you...alone." she says.

"Sure. Where do you want to talk?" he asks.

"Follow me please." she says.

The two walk outside behind the Hinata where they can speak undisturbed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"he asks.

"First off. I want to thank you for saving Motoko and the others. You are a hero to me for saveing my sister." she says

"You don't have to thank me for that. Motoko is my friend I had to save her." he says.

"No you should be thanked for doing what you did. Even I could not have done it. As strong as the Aoyama family is even we would not be able to defeat Dracula. Motoko and I could not even scratch one of his servants with the Evil Cutting Slash." she says.

"Don't say that Tsuruko your family is very strong. I know that from every time I spar with Motoko." he says

"That is kind of you to say so, but your familiy has a strength that no other can match. That is why you deserve to the title of Supreme Vampire Hunter." she says with a tear in her eye.

"I don't know what to say. I feel honored that you think about me that way. I will make you proud of me though...Big sister." he says as he hugs her.The two stay like this for several minutes before going back inside to join the others.

Later that evening all the residents eat the feast Shinobu had prepared. After dinner Kitsune brings out the sake and the party she told Gabriel they would have begins. Everyone has a great time drinking playing games and singing karaoke. When the party is over most of the rsidents fall asleep where they are other than Gabriel and Shinobu. The two clean up what they can and cover the others with blankets.

Afterwards Gabriel and Shinobu go to the roof to sit and watch the moon by themselves for awhile.

"So mister hero, feeling any better?" Shinobu asks.

"Much better actually. I feel even better nowthat you and I are all alone up here." Gabriel says with a smirk.

"Now you wouldn't be thinking of anything perverted now would you? I don't think Naru or Motoko would like it if you were." she says with a laugh.

"Maybe I am. Somehow though I don't think you'd care all that much. After all you were the one who demanded to sleep with me in my futon that night." he says as he wraps his arm around her.

"True, but I enjoyed it. As did you." she says with a smirk on her face now as well.

"You got me there. You know I really do think it's fate that you and I are together, and I wouldn't want it any other way." he says as he brings Shinobu into a passionate kiss that lasts quite some time. After their kiss the two just sit and watch the moon wondering what the future will bring them.

(Admiration of a Clan)

**END CHAPTER 16**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well chapter sixteen is done and I must say getting straight to the end of the castle saved me alot of trouble. I really couldn't go through each part of the castle even though I wanted to. I mean it would ahve been to repetative. I guess what works in the game dosen't work in a fanfiction. Oh well live and learn. Don't think the story is over just yet I intend on puting up two epilouges and an alternate ending.Below is the full soundtrack for the trek through Castlevania in order off how it would have appeared in the story. You can download these from the Castlevania Dungeon in their multimedia section on the soundtrack page. For now though I'm going to sit back and enjoy my weekend off from work. Later people. Please read and review.

**SONGS: **A Vision of Dark Secrets from Castlevania: Bloodines (Dracula's Resurrection)

Cross your Heart from Haunted Castle (Descending the steps of the Hinata)

Opposing Bloodlines from Dracula X (Burning Town Music)

Heart of Fire from Castlevania Aria of Sorrow (Boss Battle)

Bloody Tears from Castlevania Chronicles Playstation Version (Forest of Monsters)

The Bathead from Castlevania Chronicles Playstation Version (Entrance to the Castle)

Vampire Killer from Castlevania Chronicles Playstation Version (Entrance Hall)

Dark Palace of Waterfalls from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (Subterranean Reservoir)

Mealoncholy Joachim from Castlevania Lament of Innocence (Joachim Battle)

Offense and Defense from Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (Garden of Demonic Statues)

House of Sacred Remains from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (Desecrated Chapel)

Clock Tower from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (Clocktower)

Beginning from Super Castlevania 4 (Collapsing Bridge to the Theater of the Infernal)

Ghostly Theater from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (Theater of the Infernal)

Death Flower Succubus from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (Dark Priestess Battle)

Anti-Soul Mysteries from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (Necromancy Lab)

Evil's Symphonic Poem from Castlevania: Lament of Inocence (Death Battle)

Theme of Simon from Castlevania Chronicles Playstation Version (Castle Keep)

Prouloge from Castlevania:Symphony of the Night (Gabriel's Theme)

Dance of Illusions from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Dracula Battle)

Admiration of a Clan from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (Ending Theme)


	17. Epilouge One

**LOVE HINA: REINCARNATED SOUL**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Castlevania is the property of Konami, except for Gabriel Belmont he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello again. Well here it is chapter seventeen the epilouge. I don't have much to say really so enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: EPILOUGE ONE**

It has been six years since Gabriel first came to the Hinata Apartments. During his stay he has done quite a bit including falling in love as well as defeating the Lord of the Vampires himself Dracula, who then revealed to Gabriel that his soul is the same as his ancestor Leon Belmont. He also watched two of his friends namely Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa get married, not to mention he also attended Tokyo U with his girlfriend or rather should I say fiancee Shinobu Maehara. On this day however the entire Hinata House is being quite loud as they make preperations for the wedding of Gabriel and Shinobu.

"Alright a little more to the right and stop. That's perfect! The banner looks great." says Naru as she gives a thumbs up.

"So what's next on the to do list for the wedding?" asks Keitaro as he climbs down from the ladder.

"Let's see. Motoko is working on the centerpiece for the party after the ceremony, Mutsumi and Kitsune are preparing the food and setting up the dinning area, Su is putting up most of the decorations, and Ema is setting up the reception table. So I think all that's left is to set up the guest's chairs set up for the ceremony tomorrow." says Naru with a smile as she marks off everything from the list.

"Well let's get to it Naru. We'll make this a memorable wedding." says Keitaro.

"I just hope nothing happens like what happened at our wedding." says Naru with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday. Everyone thought that Ema and I were aliens. If not for Gabriel getting a hold of Motoko and Kanako I might not have been in shape to get married. Not to mention my accidentaly pulling off your dress." Keitaro says with a small laugh.

"Need you remind me? Just don't do anything like that tomorrow. Ok sweetheart." says Naru as she puts a hand to her forehead.

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong I promise. Now let's get to work." says Keitaro as the two go outside to finish the preperations for tomorrow.

As for Gabriel and Shinobu the two in question are having some alone time in the hot springs, trying to relax for one of the most important days of their lives. However the young couple aren't having as easy a time of relaxing as they might wish. As the two sit next to each other Gabriel eyes wander to his beautiful fiancee. She has changed alot since he first meet her. Her hair goes down to her waist and, well she has grown in all the right places. She also is also not afraid of much any more and she now has her own restaurant. Gabriel too has changed he has grown his hair out longer and keeps it in a ponytail. He is still a vampire hunter of course, but he also helps out at Shinobu's restaurant as well as being a music teacher at a school nearby.

"Hey Shinobu?" says Gabriel.

"Yes Gabriel. Is something on your mind? You've been staring into space for a while now." says Shinobu as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Well it's just...I'm nervous about tomorrow that's all. It'll be the first time you've meet my parents and all. I mean I know they approved of us getting married but I'm a little worried that's all." he says with a sigh.

"Don't worry Gabriel. Nothing will go wrong trust me, and I know I'll get along fine with your parents. If your still worried I can make you forget all about that." she says with a seductive look in her eye just before she kisses him.

"I think that will definately make me forget all of my worries." he says before resumming their kiss and a whole lot more that can't be wrote about in a PG-13 fanfiction. The day passes by with everything being readied for the wedding and the night goes by quietly without any problems.

The next day guests begin to arrive for the wedding one by one. As the guets arrive Ema who is the receptionis for the wedding has them sign in and shows them to where the ceremony will take place. After Tsuruko signs in Ema noticies a couple approach the reception table.

"Excuse us young lady but is this where we sign in." says a tall man with long brown hair in a ponytail much like Gabriel's and blue eyes.

"Y-yes it is sir. May I ask your name?" says Ema a little frightened by the mans imposing aura.

"Dear! Your scaring the poor girl. I'm sorry my husband has that effect on people but he's reall a big soffty. We are the parents of the groom." says an attractive woman with waist length blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh you're Gabriel's parents? Please sign your names in the book and I'll show you to where everyone else is at." says Ema with a bow.

"My such a well mannered young lady you are. Nicholas sign youre name and lets go I will not miss my sons wedding understood." she says in a demanding tone with a glare in her eyes.

"Of course Kathryn my dear. Right away." says Nicholas with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Wow he seems afraid of his wife. I mean since he is Gabriel's father wouldn't he be really strong. That's just too weird." Ema thinks to herself as she escorts Gabriel's parents to where the others are at.

However just as they leave another guest arrives he is tall has almost white hair is pale and dressed in a black tuxedo and is extremely handsome. One would think he stepped out of a bishonen manga with his looks.

"I guess I will have to wait for the receptionist to return so I can sign in and be seated." he says.

After a few minutes Ema returns and sees another guest waiting at the table. When she gets a good look at him she blushes at how handsome he is. The man notices Ema staring at him and simply cocks an eyebrow.

"Excuse me miss. This is where I sign in correct?" he says which brings Ema back to reality.

"Um yes, yes it is mister..." she says with embarrasment.

"My name is Adrian Fadenheights Tepes." he says as he signs his name in the book.

"Well sir if you would please follow me I'll show you to where everyone else is." she says as he nods and follows her.

While this occured Nicholas and his wife Kathryn have been meeting the residents of the Hinata and getting to know them a little. It is Nicholas who then Notices Ema approaching with another guest that Nicholas knows all to well.

"Alucard! Glad you could make it. I was begining to think you wouldn't show up." Nicholas says.

"Well you did ask me if I would attend. It would be rude not to do so. Plus I would like to meet your son, the one who defeated my father this time." says Alucard.

"Defeated your father? You don't mean your Alucard the son of Dracula that Gabriel has spoken of?" asks a suprised Ema.

"Yes I am. It's not a problem is it?" Alucard says.

"No. But that would make you...Oh dear." says Ema as she faints.

"Did I say something wrong?" asks Alucard.

"You sure do have a way with women don't you Alucard?" says Nicholas with a smirk on his face just before he is smacked upside his head by his wife.

"No jokes now is that understood dear. We should make sure she is alright." say Kathryn.

"I'm sorry you're right." says Nicholas in an apologetic tone.

As the three see to Ema a pair of people walk up behind them curious as to what the problem is. The couple in fact is Gabriel and Shinobu.

"Ok what's the problem here." says Gabriel as the his Parents and Alucard turn around to see who is speaking to them.

"Oh son good to see you. Well you see we were helping this young lady here. She fainted after Alucard here told her he was the son of Dracula." says Nicholas.

"Well that is understandable. I dont think Ema ever really believed me when I told her about our family. Don't worry though she'll be ok in a bit let's just sit her in a chair and let her rest." says Gabriel as he picks Ema up un sits her in a chair before he returns to speak with his parents and Alucard.

"So Gabriel you are going to introduce us to the woman you will be marrying, won't you." says Kathryn.

"Of course mother. I would like you all to meet Shinobu Maehara. Soon to be my wife." Gabriel says.

"I am pleased to finally meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Belmont. Gabriel has told me alot about you." says Shinobu as she bows to Gabriel's paretns.

"There is no need to bow to us. Gabriel has told us quite a bit about you as well, and we are glad that our son has fallen in love with someone like you." says Kathryn.

"That's right in a short while you'll be part of the family and we couldn't ask for a better daughter in-law than you." says Nicholas with a smile on his face.

"Thank you very much." says Shinobu.

"Well it seems that she will make a fine wife Gabriel. Congratulations on defeating my father as well." says Alucard as he extends his hand to shake Gabriel's.

"Thank you Alucard I feel honored to recieve such a complement from you." says Gabriel.

"Think nothing of it. It is simply the truth." says Alucard.

"Well the ceremony will begin in about thirty minutes. So let's mingle with the others till then ok." says Gabriel.

So they all go to talk with the others of things past as well as the future that lies ahead. Before to long the ceremony begins. Presiding over the ceremonies is none other than Seta. The ceremony goes off with out any problems and the young couple are soon joined together in holy matrimony. When they kiss the gathered people can't help but be happy for them.

"My little boy is all grown up now. I'm so happy." says Kathryn as she cries.

"I know how you feel dear, but think of it this way before to long we'll be grandparents." says Nicholas.

"I hope you two are very happy together." thinks Motoko to herself as a tear falls down her face.

"This sure does bring back memories doesn't it Naru?" says Keitaro.

"Yes it does, and I know they will be as happy as us Keitaro." says Naru as she rests her head on Keitaro's shoulder.

After the ceremony ends Shinobu tosses her bouquet in to the crowd of women. The lucky lady to catch the bouguet is none other than Motoko. After she is congradulated the reception party begins and everyone there has one hell of a time to. When the party is over Gabriela and Shinobu say goodbye as the leave for their honeymoon.

"Take care everyone well see you soon." says Shinobu as Gabriel places an arm around her.

"Don't blow up the Hinata while were gone ok Su." says Gabriel with a laugh.

"Don't worry about us you two just make sure to have a good time." says Su as she hugs the two newlyweds.

"Yeah we want you two to spend lots of quality time together." says Kitsune with a wink.

Everyone laughs at Kitsunes comment and they say there final farewells as Gabriel and Shinobu leave in Keitaro's van that he let them borrow for their honeymoon. Don't worry though Gabriel is a much safer driver than either Seta or Keitaro. And they lived happily ever after.

**END CHAPTER 17**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well that's the end of another chapter. The next chapter will be the last one the alternate ending and epilouge two all rolled into one. I don't plan on starting right away though because it's almost Christmas and all but I will right it soon. So please read and review.

The residents of the Hinata as well as Gabriel and some of the creatures of Castlevania are standing infront of a Christmas tree dressed in holdiday outfits.

"We would like to wish all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." the say in unison.

"For next year I will crush you all and plunge the world into darkness! Hahahahah!" says Dracula beforehe is struck a few times with the Vampire Killer.

"Stupid Vampire! I told you to behave yourself didn't I!?" says Gabriel with a scowl forming across his face.

"Come on master I don't feel like having my ass handed to me again twice in one year by a Belmont, and I don't think you do either." says Death.

"Fine! Let's go Death. Stupid Belmont and that stupid whip!" says Dracula as he and Death return to Castlevania.

"They never learn. Well see you all next time." says Gabriel as he waves goodbye.


End file.
